¿Hasta cuándo?
by LydiaVon
Summary: ¿Usagi-san finalmente se habrá cansado? ¿Estará Misaki DISPUESTO A sanar las heridas de Usagi? ¿Hiro-san podra sanar las heridas de su mejor amigo ya la vez las de Nowaki, la persona que ama más que a nada? ¿Podrá entenderlo Nowaki? Romántica y egoísta
1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(MISAKI)

Las miradas siempre están ahí cada que llego a la Universidad, no importa cuánto trate de ignorarlas, al final, terminan siendo una molestia…siempre…en cualquier momento. No importa cuánto trate de esforzarme en no causar molestias, al final, termino por causárselas a las personas de mi alrededor, especialmente a la persona que más quiero: Usagi – san.

Mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, estudiante universitario y, al parecer… pareja de el famoso escritor Usami Akihiko.

Usagi – san… No era justa la forma en que le juzgaban. Siempre decían que era una persona extremadamente delicada y difícil de comprender. Nunca compartí la misma idea. Él era una persona cálida y capaz de dar todo por un ser querido, obviamente, todo esto lo sabías si le prestabas la atención necesaria. Es una persona que soporta tanto su mundo como el mío sobre sus hombros y es entonces cuando me pregunto: ¿Qué es lo que hago para ayudarlo a soportar ese peso? La respuesta es hiriente. Nada, hago absolutamente nada por ayudarlo.

Siempre manteniéndose inalterable. Jamás pide ayuda y estoy casi seguro de que no lo hará. No importa lo doloroso que llegue a ser para él, jamás lo dirá. Porque comprendo su actitud, somos iguales en el fondo, siempre negándonos a causar molestias.

Sin embargo, últimamente había algo ligeramente distinto en él, ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía lucir diferente? En la Universidad, en el trabajo, en el departamento, en cualquier lugar, no dejaba de pensar en ese cambio en él. Mi corazón latió sobresaltado… ¿Acaso sería cansancio? Pero no me refiero a un cansancio físico, me refiero a uno interno.

-Deberías tomarte un descanso – le sugerí en cierta ocasión mientras leía una de sus recientes obras

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – siempre su tono despistado

-Luces cansado – respondí, sonrojándome ligeramente

Él sonrió, abrazándome por la espalda

-Soy feliz cuando te preocupas por mí – susurró a mi oído

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, ¿Estaría latiendo de la misma forma su corazón?

-¿Sabes? – rompí el silencio que se había formado en la habitación entrada la noche – Si hay algo que te preocupe, puedes contármelo

Usagi me estrechó más contra su cuerpo desnudo.

-Estoy bien – murmuró – Sólo me preocupa el que Misaki sea feliz

Nuevamente me ruboricé

-Baka… - dije apenas en un susurro, cerrando los ojos

Es difícil ingresar a un mundo cerrado bajo llave. No puedes forzar la cerradura pues, de hacerlo, podrías dañarla y trabarla más. Tampoco puedes ignorarla pues, en el fondo, aguarda impacientemente a ser abierta y revelar lo que esconde con tanto recelo. La única forma de poder ingresar es encontrar la llave correcta que la abrirá y te permitirá la entrada a su mundo desconocido.

Soy consciente de que no entiendo de asuntos complicados pero puedo entender perfectamente cuando un corazón empieza a sentir los estragos del agotamiento aunque se niegue en aceptarlo.

Sólo una pregunta me atormenta y me hace temblar, ¿Cuánto más podrá resistir ese peso?

* * *

(USAGI)

Últimamente, ignorando la razón, me he sentido profundamente agotado. Mi corazón late con fuerza pero a la vez quisiera que se detuviese. Veo a Misaki a mi lado, con sus enormes ojos de preocupación por mí, y una inmensa felicidad me invade pero, a la vez, desearía alejarlo para protegerlo.

Siento que todo a mi alrededor empieza a desmoronarse con una premura que me desespera y me destroza por completo. La inmunidad que solía tener frente a la sociedad está flaqueando y siento el peligro… un peligro que no sólo me amenaza, también amenaza a Misaki.

Es difícil para él, lo sé. Infinidad de veces me ha pedido que sea más discreto en la Universidad pero veo un rival en cada estudiante y es cuando me pongo a la defensiva y actúo como actúo.

Deseo mantener todas estas inquietudes ocultas de Misaki pero él empieza a notarlo. "Luces cansado" fue su observación al pedirme que me tomara un descanso. ¡Soy tan feliz cuando él se preocupa por mí! Mi única forma segura de mostrar mis sentimientos, es hablando corporalmente, de otra forma, él podría notar mi cansancio.

De sobra sé que no resistiré por mucho más tiempo. Necesitaba urgentemente de un consejo.

Era muy noche cuando me levanté discretamente de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a Misaki que dormía a mi lado, ¡Deseaba tanto besarlo hasta calmar mis nervios! Pero logré contenerme y salir de la habitación para dirigirme al teléfono. Sólo una persona podría ayudarme.

* * *

(HIROKI)

¡Cuánto lo extrañaba durante los largos fines de semana! Nunca se lo diría pero así era como me sentía cada que él partía al hospital, ¿Sentiría él la misma tristeza?

Antes de marcharse siempre decía "Te quiero, Hiro-san" y unía su rostro al mío en un apasionado beso. Entrada la noche, me mantenía despierto tan sólo para escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y su voz diciendo "Estoy en casa", era entonces cuando mi corazón saltaba de alegría y me obligaba a ponerme en pie y decir "Bienvenido" . Tan sólo con una mirada suya, llena de esa calidez, bastaba para que mi corazón cobrara vida nuevamente.

Era otra noche en la que aguardaba la llegada de Nowaki, leyendo un libro escogido al azar, esta vez se trataba de un libro recientemente publicado de Akihiko…

¿Qué era de mi amigo de infancia que alguna vez me robó el corazón? La verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Él estando con ese alumno universitario y yo con Nowaki, simplemente no quedaba tiempo para visitarnos como antes.

Tal vez el poder de la mente es realmente fuerte pero, sin esperarlo, el teléfono sonó. Seguramente se trataba de Nowaki que hablaba para decirme que llegaría un poco más tarde.

-¿Sí? – levanté el auricular

Me sorprendí al reconocer la voz.

-¿Akihiko? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Guardé silencio al notar algo diferente en el tono de él, no era el mismo. Escuché atentamente sus palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora mismo?

Su tono con cierta vacilación me hizo actuar sin pensar.

-Bien, entendido… estaré ahí en unos minutos – finalizó la llamada

Medité aún con la mano sobre el auricular. Ya era muy tarde como para vernos pero era mi amigo y no podía abandonarlo cuando más me necesitaba. Tomé una hoja de papel y pluma y escribí una breve nota a Nowaki, dejándola a un lado del teléfono. Me abrigué, pues la noche era fría, y salí del apartamento.

* * *

(NOWAKI)

El amor es hiriente, lo sé, pero, ¿A caso habrá un límite para el dolor? Puedes creer que tienes toda la felicidad del mundo en la mano pero no es así, a cada minuto hay un nuevo fragmento de ella que se cruza en tu camino y, ¿Qué haces cuando encuentras ese fragmento? Simplemente te inclinas para recogerlo, limpias la suciedad que opaca el brillo de ese preciado tesoro y lo colocas junto a los demás fragmentos. Sin embargo, no siempre es fácil. Hay veces en las que te encuentras un pedazo que se obstina en conservar su suciedad pero, pese a que eres consciente del daño que puede llegar a causarte, decides conservarlo.

Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, estudiante de pediatría. Hasta hace poco, me bastaban mis empleos para sobrevivir pero, cuando conocí a Hiro-san, se volvió lo más importante para mí y cambió drásticamente mi mundo.

Hiro-san es una persona realmente obstinada pero es una persona a la que admiro mucho. Siempre cumpliendo sus metas sin retroceder. Él es la persona de la que me enamoré, una persona que puede parecer fría pero que en el fondo es sumamente sensible y vulnerable, es por eso que debo ser cuidadoso y no lastimarlo.

-Buen trabajo, Nowaki – dijo Senpai, una vez que finalizó mi turno

-Gracias – respondí al tiempo que me quitaba la bata

En el fondo, Senpai es una buena persona. Está al tanto de mi relación con Hiro-san, pese a que Hiro-san piense que esté mal. No logro comprender del todo la razón por la que debo de negar mis sentimientos, negarlos sería el no aceptar a Hiro-san y eso sería doloroso.

-Aun tenemos algo de tiempo – prosiguió senpai - ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

-Ah… no lo sé, Senpai – respondí dudoso, acomodándome el cuello de mi chaqueta

-No seas tan antipático – protestó, posando un brazo al rededor de mis hombros – Estoy seguro de que no le molestará a tu novio…

-¡Senpai! – protesté ante su comentario

-Ah, lo siento… - quitó su brazo, agitando las manos con aire inocente – La costumbre

-Tal vez en otra ocasión – finalicé, tomando mi bolso

Senpai sonrió de una manera extraña, agitando una mano a modo de despedida.

Hacía frío cuando salí. El helado viento golpeó con rudeza mi rostro pero careció de importancia al saber que una calidez mayor me esperaba en casa: Hiro-san. Casi inconscientemente, aceleré el paso para estar más pronto a su lado.

-¡Estoy en casa! – anuncié con gran alegría de estar por fin al lado de Hiro-san

No hubo respuesta, ¿Estaría dormido?

Caminé hasta la habitación sin éxito. No estaba. Una terrible preocupación invadió a mi pecho pero logré controlarme un poco al reparar en la nota cerca de teléfono.

"_Tuve que salir, no me esperes despierto_

_Hiroki"_

Debo admitir que me sorprendió aquella nota, era bastante tarde como para que Hiro-san estuviese fuera de casa. Un ligero dolor se apoderó de mí… un dolor que sería motivo de risa para otros pero que para mí significaba una herida.


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS (waaaaaaaaaa exijo una tercera temporada de Junjou!!!! XD)

* * *

(MISAKI)

Aún estaba oscuro cuando desperté, el sentir un repentino descenso de temperatura me había hecho abrir los ojos con cierta molestia. Por un momento me encontré confundido al no recordar en dónde estaba pero, al ver todos esos juguetes a mí alrededor, recordé. ¡Baka Usagi! Sin embargo, me incorporé sin ningún impedimento por su parte, fue cuando me percaté de su ausencia.

Era sumamente inusual el que no estuviese a mi lado abrazándome.

Me puse en pie, haciéndome a la idea de que tal vez se encontraba en su cuarto de trabajo. Lo busqué vanamente por todo el departamento.

Finalmente hallé una nota.

"Regresaré pronto, no te preocupes. Usagi"

Arrugué el papel por los nervios, ¿A dónde podría haber ido a estas horas de la noche?

* * *

(USAGI)

Me hallaba sentado en una banca del parque, aguardando la llegada de Hiroki pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado por Misaki, ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a despertar? Si se despertaba, se preocuparía por mí (o al menos eso quería creer) pero, ¿Y si no notaba mi ausencia? En tal caso no me preocuparía y eso significaría que… yo no era tan importante para él y eso sería doloroso.

Una incontenible derrota se apoderaba de mí y, casi por inercia, apoyé los codos en mis piernas y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos. Al menos nadie me vería de esa forma por ahora.

Pensamientos contrarios golpeaban con violencia mi mente.

* * *

(HIROKI)

Verlo sentado en la banca del parque, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, me alarmó y a la vez me rompió el corazón. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre con su rostro impasible… acostumbrado a no verlo derrotado…

Caminé con cierta indecisión hacia él.

-Akihiko… - temí perturbarlo

Levantó rápidamente el rostro con cierto alivio.

-Hiroki – ya era tarde para que tratara de ocultar su nostalgia.

En silencio me senté a su lado. No había nadie que perturbara aquel silencio.

Simplemente aguardé a que él tomase la iniciativa de hablar.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos – habló finalmente

-Sí – respondí

-¿Cómo va todo en la Universidad?

-Nada mal – no entendía el rumbo de la conversación – Hace poco me convertí en profesor titular

-Felicidades

Nuevamente reinó el silencio.

-Leí tu última obra – reinicié la conversación

-Te lo agradezco

Empezaba a irritarme, esta conversación no nos llevaría a nada.

-Sin embargo – continué – Noté que has vuelto a tu misma forma de escribir, ¿Sucedió algo?

Permaneció en silencio por un momento.

-No es nada – respondió imperturbable – La intención era esa

Me molesté.

-¡No insultes mi inteligencia! – estallé – He leído todos tus libros y es evidente el cambio y eso sólo puede significar que…

Deseé no haberlo dicho. Una vez lo lastimé y estaba casi seguro de que nuevamente lo había herido sin intención.

-Ah… no… no quise decirlo de esa forma, yo… - su expresión confusa me molestaba - ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!

Me ofendía profundamente el que no me confiara sus verdaderos sentimientos a pesar de qe éramos amigos de infancia.

Nada… no decía nada.

-¡Basta! – mascullé – Me voy a casa…

Empecé a caminar de vuelta al departamento. Sentí la repentina urgencia de regresar con Nowaki, después de todo, era seguro qe ya estuviese en casa y que estuviese preocupado.

-Cómo te sientes al lado de tu pareja? – preguntó repentinamente

Me detuve en seco pues su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. Giré para encararlo.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido el peso de la rutina en tu relación?

Sus preguntas me estaban desarmando por completo, haciéndome cada vez más y más vulnerable.

No sabía qué hacer, me hallaba en el mismo dilema que él: Confiarle o no el tema sobre mi relación con Nowaki.

Si le contaba todo acerca de mi relación con Nowaki, estaría contrariándome con todas las advertencias que había hecho a él sobre contarle a su senpai de nuestra relación.

Una lluvia empezó a caer.

* * *

(Nowaki)

Imposible el que pudiese conciliar el sueño, no sabiendo que Hiro-san estaba fuera de casa y desconocía por completo su paradero.

Una tormenta se había desatado y temía por su seguridad. Antes de poder aclarar mis ideas, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Respondí de inmediato, pensando en que fuese Hiro-san.

-¿Si? – respondí con cierto nerviosismo

-Ah, ¿Nowaki? – era Senpai

-Senpai… ¿Por qué la llamada? – me sentí frustrado

-Siento llamarte a estas horas de la noche pero al parecer hay muchas emergencias y hay poco personal

-Entiendo… - aunque quisiera, no podía negarme – Bien, estaré ahí en seguida

-En ese caso, contamos contigo – finalizó la llamada

Suspiré, escribiendo un aviso al lado del teléfono. Salí del departamento para dirigirme hacia el hospital.

Llegué en vano al hospital.

-Nowaki – me recibió Senpai – Traté de llamarte a tu celular pero no respondías, al parecer las emergencias han sido controladas y no es necesario que te quedes en servicio

Suspiré. Al parecer no podría distraerme para dejar de pensar en Hiro-san.

Senpai se llevó una mano al cuello con aspecto cansado.

-Senpai, ¿Ha estado trabajando todo el día? – pregunté

-Sí – respondió cansado – estoy terriblemente agotado – sonrió un poco – Al menos ya ha acabado mi turno y ahora podré ir a casa, ¿Aceptarás por fin mi invitación a cenar? No he comido nada en todo el día y muero de hambre.

Quería hacer un poco de tiempo antes de llegar al departamento.

Asentí.

Salimos del hospital, atravesando el parque para llegar al restaurant en donde cenaríamos.

La lluvia persistía con gran furia, sin embargo, me sorprendió el ver dos siluetas abrazadas bajo la lluvia. Me horroricé al reconocer las siluetas.

-Hiro… san… - murmuré, atrayendo la atención de Senpai.

-¿Qué sucede? – enfocó su vista al lugar donde miraba con profundo dolor.

Apreté los puños con fuerza mientras una incontenible rabia se apoderaba de mí. Sentí deseos de golpear al amigo de infancia de Hiro-san pero, en su lugar, me di media vuelta.

-Espero que seas feliz, Hiro-san… - pensé tristemente, alejándome a grandes zancadas en dirección opuesta.

-¡Nowaki! – me llamó Senpai, siguiéndome

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que me atormentaba bajo la lluvia. Simplemente no entendía la razón.

Creía que Hiro-san era feliz a mi lado pero era ahora que comprendía que no era así. Aún no se había olvidado de los sentimientos que tenía hacia con Usami.

Sin darme cuenta, choqué contra un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía. Me disculpé, reanudando mi marcha.

Si Hiro –san sería feliz al lado de Usami – sensei, me alegraba en parte pero… el pensar que todo este tiempo había vivido en una ilusión, me lastimaba profundamente…


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(MISAKI)

Las horas pasaban silenciosamente para mí mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y estruendo. Me hallaba en la cama con un brazo abrazando mis rodillas y mordiéndome el pulgar con nerviosismo. ¿A caso no comprendía Usagi –san que si desaparecía repentinamente en la noche me preocuparía por él?

La oscuridad de la habitación y el estar rodeado de los múltiples juguetes adquiridos por Usagi, me permitieron reflexionar muchas cosas.

Meditaba acerca del comportamiento que había estado teniendo él, realmente me preocupaba el que actuara de esa forma, sólo podía pensar en una razón para la que era seguro que él estuviese de esa forma. ¿Acaso mis sentimientos no estaban llegando del todo a él? Al parecer, la respuesta era obvia.

Tantas veces Usagi me repetí hasta el cansancio que me amaba pero, sin embargo, nunca le respondía y sólo me dejaba llevar por él… perdiéndome en el éxtasis sin saber cómo se sentía realmente él al no darle yo una respuesta como suelen hacer todos los amantes.

Me atormentaba el pensar que Usagi se halla ido y que no regresara por culpa de mi descuido al no transmitir de manera adecuada mis sentimientos. Me puse en pie, vistiéndome para salir. Iría en su busca y le diría mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Una vez abrigado, salí bajo el escaso resguardo de un paraguas. La lluvia era persistente pero mi decisión en encontrarlo era mayor y no permitiría que algo tan insignificante como una brizna me impidiese encontrarlo.

Empezaría primeramente en el parque pues él tenía la inclinación de pasearse por éste cada vez que salíamos de paseo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, no percibí que un muchacho bastante alto corría en dirección contraria a mí. Se disculpó al haber chocado contra mí, prosiguiendo con su galopar, parecía bastante alterado. Un hombre iba siguiéndolo, ¿Habrían peleado? Sin darle mucha importancia, continué caminando en busca de Usagi.

Mi corazón se partió por completo al reconocer a Usagi que abrazaba a alguien más, ese alguien más era… ¿Mi profesor de literatura, el demonio Kamijou? Mis piernas no respondían, simplemente me negaba a creer lo que mis ojos veían… Ahora que lo pensaba, en cierta ocasión los vi juntos en la Universidad y ambos parecían muy amigos, ¿El profesor Kamijou podía hablar tan fácilmente con Usagi-san?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Con el corazón completamente roto, di media vuelta, caminando no devuelta al departamento sino a un lugar en el que sabía que me recibirían.

Fue una larga y dolorosa caminata pero finalmente llegué. Indeciso, llamé a la puerta.

Escuché unos pasos y unos murmullos un tanto molestos. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Misaki!

-Nichan… - murmuré débilmente – Siento… molestarte…

* * *

(USAGI)

Todo lo que le había preguntado a Hiroki era lo que yo estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. Sentía el poder de la rutina sobre mis hombros y quería que alguien me comprendiera pero no era tan confiado como para confiarle esta clase de secretos. Sólo Hiroki era digno de mi confianza.

Me miró estupefacto ante mis preguntas. Entendí, eran indiscretas mis preguntas y no podía obligarlo a responderle mis preguntas.

-Perdona que te haga estas preguntas – traté de reparar mi error – pero me siento desesperado

Continuaba mirándome con confusión.

-Me siento confuso y no sé qué hacer… - continué – Siento que presiono demasiado a mi pareja y…

La confusión era cada vez más fuerte y eso me hacía perder el control sobre mí. Me negaba a ser visto tan patético ante otros pero ya no podía más con esto, necesitaba ser escuchado y dejar salir todo aquello que tanto me frustraba.

-Akihiko… - susurró mi nombre Hiroki con evidente preocupación

Me alegré de la lluvia pues así él no notaría tan fácilmente las lágrimas que empezaban a nublar mi vista.

-¿Estás… llorando? – su tono era una mezcla de incredulidad y ansiedad

-Claro que no… - traté de controlar el temblar en mi voz

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros con lentitud, como temiendo mi reacción.

* * *

(HIROKI)

Me quedé atónito ante el repentino cambio de actitud de mi amigo de infancia. Realmente me impactaba el verlo tan desesperado por ser escuchado, jamás pensé el verlo tan destrozado… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en aquellos momentos? Pese a que era el mejor en el área de literatura, no sabía cómo expresarme… Irónico, ¿No creen?

La lluvia que recientemente había cobrado fuerza, me impedía saber si realmente Akihiko estaba llorando. Era poco probable el que él estuviese llorando debido a su fuerte orgullo pero… si mi orgullo había cedido ante las heridas provocadas algunas veces al lado de Nowaki, era posible que también el de él se doblegase en algún momento. Era natural que el orgullo tuviese que ceder en algún momento, nadie, humanamente posible, era capaz de mantener siempre su orgullo por encima de todo.

Negó que estuviera llorando pero… tratándose de orgullo herido… podía entenderlo a la perfección.

Caminé con lentitud hacia él, tratando de pensar en la manera adecuada de expresarme. Posé mi mano sobre su hombro, tratando de transmitirle confianza pero, antes de que pudiese decir algo, apoyó su frente sobre mi hombro.

-Lo siento… - murmuró roncamente

Nuevamente estaba pasmado y todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir una calidez en mi hombro, diferente a la de las gotas de agua de la lluvia… eran lágrimas.

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, era posar mis manos sobre su espalda para reconfortarlo y darle todo mi apoyo… Esperar a que desahogara todos sus sentimientos.

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Qué patético me sentía al estar corriendo… me sentía humillado al no haberme armado de valor suficiente para enfrentar la verdad ante Hiro-san y Usami-sensei. Lo correcto hubiese sido encarar el problema de frente y aclarar todo de una buena vez pero, el tan solo saber el dolor que provocaría un "Ya no te amo" por parte de Hiro-san, me mataría y no sería capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida… mi mundo se habría apagado totalmente y ya nada hubiese valido la pena.

El suelo era bastante resbaloso y, como era de esperarse, resbalé y caí pesadamente al suelo, lastimándome una rodilla. Intenté incorporarme pero el dolor me lo impidió.

-¡Nowaki! – me había dado alcance Senpai

Rápidamente se inclinó para revisar mi herida.

-Estoy bien… - murmuré apagadamente

Senpai me miró culpable.

-Lo siento – se disculpó

Sabía de sobra el por qué de su disculpa pero, al menos, me había evitado parte del dolor al no haber tenido que encarar el problema de frente. Era doloroso hablar, así que no dije nada.

-Tal vez no es mucho pero… puedes quedarte en mi departamento si gustas

Definitivamente no podía regresar al departamento y temía hacer alguna locura si me quedaba solo en algún hotel. La mejor opción en ese momento era aceptar el ofrecimiento de Senpai y hospedarme una noche en su departamento.

Me encogí de hombros.

Senpai me ayudó a incorporarme, guiándome todo el camino para llegar a nuestro destino.

Llegamos al departamento, a diferencia del que solía compartir con Hiro-san, este era mucho más pequeño.

-Es pequeño pero espero que estés cómodo – dijo, ofreciéndome una muda de ropa seca

Tomé la muda, haciendo un leve gesto de agradecimiento.

Ingresé a un cuarto para cambiarme, empezando a desvestirme con lentitud. Ya nunca más podría sentir el cálido cuerpo de Hiro-san a mi lado… ya no oiría más su "Bienvenido a casa"… el tan solo hacerme a la idea de que jamás volvería a vivir bajo su mismo techo, me hacía desfallecer… ¿Podría mantenerme vivo?

Salí a paso lento del cuarto, arrastrando los pies.

-¿Quieres algo caliente para beber?

Negué, nada podría calentar mi corazón que empezaba a enfriarse poco a poco.

Senpai guardó silencio.

-¿Podría… ofrecerme… algo fuerte? – articulé con pesadez

-Pero...

-Por favor… - rogué

Suspiró, dirigiéndose a un pequeño cantinero en donde me sirvió una bebida bastante fuerte. Por cada vaso que bebía, el dolo disminuía en mi corazón… mi dolor era demasiado grande y, en consecuencia, acabé totalmente ebrio, inconsciente… totalmente a merced de Senpai… ya no me importaba lo que pasara conmigo… ya nada valía la pena…

* * *

WAAAAAAAA GRACIAS FABY POR TUS COMENTARIOS!!!!! NO TE PREOCUPES, CADA UNO TENDRÁ SUS RAZONES XD (O ESO CREO) JEJEJE

FchanHatake: Gracias por tu cometario, me alegra que te guste mi fic jejeje es el primero que hago jeje pero espero que me quede bien XD

Y a todos que leen mi fic también les agradezco!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

WIIII MIL GRACIAS TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y DADO ÁNIMOS DE SEGUIR ^-^

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Desperté con pesadez a la mañana siguiente, mi cabeza dolía y todo me daba vueltas. El no estar acostumbrado al alcohol había afectado de sobremanera a mi cuerpo. Un horrible sabor de boca se había quedado en mí y las ganas de vomitar eran constantes. Me hallaba en un futón.

-Oh, ya despertaste… - era Senpai, asomándose desde la puerta con una bandeja de alimentos

Gruñí levemente.

-Siento las molestias… - me disculpé un tanto confundido

-Te he traído algo de comer, debes estar hambriento – su tono era un tanto preocupado

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, tratando de recordar la razón por la cual me hallaba en casa de Senpai. Los recuerdos golpearon dolorosamente a mi mente. Sentí deseos de llorar con tan sólo recordar aquella escena… aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fuese un sueño.

-¿Fue un mal sueño? – murmuré con una mano en la cabeza y la vista agachada

Senpai permaneció en silencio.

Mi corazón se encogió ante su silencio.

Armándome de fuerzas, levanté la vista para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Senpai… se lo ruego… ¿Fue una pesadilla o en verdad fue lo que vi?

Desvió la mirada un tanto incómodo.

-En verdad lo siento, Nowaki… - respondió, saliendo de la habitación

Mi mundo se vino abajo nuevamente, todo por lo que tanto había luchado había decidido irse de mi lado… había decidido permanecer al lado de la persona que en un principio amó y seguía amando…

Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, sin embargo, había aún una leve esperanza en mí, una esperanza que se negaba a morir… Si… tal vez, todo había sido un malentendido por mi parte y Hiro-san me daría una buena explicación si me tranquilizaba e iba a hablar con él. Con mi última esperanza en la mano, me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo y me puse en pie, saliendo a grandes zancadas del departamento.

Mi corazón estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a Hiro-san y poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

Llegué al edificio y me detuve con indecisión ante la puerta, sólo había dos salidas: el amor o el rechazo. Procurando hacer el menor ruido, introduje la llave en la cerradura y la giré lentamente; escuché un "click" señal que indicaba que la puerta se había abierto. Cautelosamente ingresé en el departamento, buscando a Hiro-san. Él estaba en casa pues sus zapatos estaban en la entrada. Me descalcé y caminé rumbo a la habitación.

Ahí estaba, acostado en la cama y sumido en un profundo sueño… ¡Cuán lindo era dormido! Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro pero inmediatamente se borró al percatarme que su rostro estaba enrojecido. Me acerqué rápidamente a él, tocando su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Lo atendí rápidamente, aplicando todos mis conocimientos para curarlo pero, mientras refrescaba su frente con un paño húmedo, Hiro-san habló en sueño, matando mi última esperanza.

-Aki…hiko… - susurró con el mismo tono que usó cuando dormía aquella vez en el suelo.

Era obvia la respuesta, por más que tuviese esperanzas, Hiro-san no olvidaría jamás a Usami-sensei.

Me puse en pie, saliendo en silencio de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada que sólo rompió a mi corazón en fragmentos más pequeños.

-Akihiko… - volvió a susurrar

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

-Adiós… Hiro-san… - me despedí en mi mente de él

* * *

(USAGI)

La lluvia me brindaba protección pues nadie podía notar si lloraba o no. Mi orgullo era fuerte como para dejarme ser visto llorando. Además, me sentía mal por Misaki pues le había dicho que sólo le permitiría a él el verme llorar pero, ahora, estaba rompiendo mi promesa.

Me sentía aturdido como para prestar atención a alguna que otra persona que nos observaba desde lejos. Primero nos observaron una pareja que terminó por caminar en dirección contraria y, luego, una persona que hizo lo mismo.

Cuando logré controlarme, dejé de apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de Hiroki, dándole la espalda para limpiar mis lágrimas aunque, pensándolo, no tenía caso pues la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre mi rostro.

-Me disculpo – hablé, tratando de sonar sarcástico – Pensar que el gran escritor Usami Akihiko ha puesto en aprietos al maniático coleccionista Hiroki Kamijou

Me miró confundido.

Posé una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola como siempre.

Reaccionó, dándome un manotazo con molestia.

-Tsk, ¡Qué molesto! – se quejó

-No tienes por qué alterarte – empezaba a recuperar el control en mi

-¡Déjate de tonterías! No he venido para que me llames maniático coleccionista, vine porque eres mi amigo y me preocupas

Enarqué ambas cejas con sorpresa.

-No me molesta si me llamas a media noche para hacerte el chistoso – continuó – me molesta que no confíes en mí a pesar de que hemos sido amigos desde la infancia

-¿Confiar…?

-Entiendo que tu orgullo te impida hacerlo pero en algún momento necesitamos de alguien que nos escuche

-Hiroki, yo…

¿Qué podía decirle? Había sido yo el causante del problema al haberlo llamado a tan altas horas de la noche. En el fondo, él tenía razón…

* * *

(HIROKI)

Finalmente le había dicho cómo me sentía cuando él intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos de mí. Pensaba en Nowaki, en la forma en que él decía todo lo que sentía cuando se veía derrotado, y era cuando lo comparaba con Akihiko. Definitivamente, ambos eran sumamente opuestos.

Deseaba que Akihiko se abriera por completo como lo hacía Nowaki cada que sentía que algo estaba mal. No me importaba la forma en que me lo dijera, simplemente quería que lo dijera y así podría saber el motivo de su desesperación y ayudarlo a encontrar una solución.

-En verdad no es gran cosa – respondió él con su misma expresión – Lamento si hice que te preocuparas

Mi cólera incrementó.

-¡No me vengas con eso! No soy estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que algo realmente malo te está pasando – exploté

Me miró sorprendido nuevamente

¿Qué clase de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente? ¿Por qué se aferraban en decir que todo estaba bien, cuando en verdad todo estaba mal? ¿Por qué actuaba como Nowaki…?

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron por un instante al recordar a Nowaki. Si él llegaba y no me encontraba en casa, seguramente se adelantaría en sacar conclusiones y podría lastimarlo el que me haya ausentado por tanto tiempo.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, no me percaté de que Akihiko se había marchado.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…? – giré para buscarlo

Era inútil, cuando él quería evadir un tema, siempre hacía lo mismo y desaparecía sin decir más.

-¡Baka, Akihiko! – grité con la esperanza de que me escuchara

Suspiré con resignación, no podía hacer nada si él ya se había marchado.

Empecé a sentir un terrible agotamiento en mi cuerpo y me costaba trabajo el moverme. Me sentía mareado y un infierno en mi cuerpo. Estornudé con fuerza.

-¡Maldición! Me he resfriado… - mascullé con fastidio

Con pesadez me dirigí de vuelta al departamento, pensando en lo que seguramente me diría Nowaki.

"-Hiro-san, se ha resfriado… - siempre mirándome con sus ojos preocupados – Será mejor que descanse, yo lo cuidaré toda la noche…"

Me sonrojé con tan sólo pensar la forma en que Nowaki me trataría. Si había de ser sincero, ansiaba verlo y que él me recibiera con su única sonrisa para luego abrazarme y susurrarme cursilerías a mí oído respecto a lo preocupado que estaba por mí y cómo se sentiría si yo me agravara más.

-Nowaki… pronto llegaré… - pensaba

Legué al departamento y me sorprendí de que él no estuviese en casa. Localicé su nota en la que me informaba que había regresado al hospital.

-Estúpido Nowaki… ahora que más necesito de ti, no estás… - murmuré, dirigiéndome a la cama para descansar

Cerré los ojos pensando en él como de costumbre, sin embargo, me preocupaba más el estado de ánimo de Akihiko, ¿Podría ser capaz él de cometer alguna locura?

Todo mi lo que tuve fueron pesadillas… horribles pesadillas en las que Akihiko cometía locuras y eso afectaba en mi relación con Nowaki. No podía permitir que esto continuara, sólo podía gritar el nombre de Akihiko y pedirle que parara todo esto.

Sin embargo, esas pesadillas empezaron a cesar y mi cuerpo sintió una agradable calidez… una calidez como la de una madre que te brinda sus tiernos cuidados cuando estás enfermo. Era una agradable sensación, casi estaba seguro de que se trataba de Nowaki que me estaba cuidando y acariciando con preocupación.

Las pesadillas regresaron cuando dejé de sentir esa calidez, dando paso a una intervención de Akihiko… susurré su nombre para impedir que se llevara esa calidez lejos de mi...

* * *

Waaaaaa pues he aquí otro capitulo jejeje perdonen que esté medio raro pero ya me está empezando a costar trabajo sacar la historia XD

**Faby**: muchas gracias por tus comentarios jojo, ahora ya entiendo cómo te sientes cuando no puedes escribir tu fic TT^TT

**.fan**. : jejeje no, creo que en este fic Senpai no será tan malo (eso creo) y pues hablamos de Nowaki, él es muy sensible y obvio que se va a sentir mal de cualquier cosa que vea XD . Gracias por tu comentario, espero que disfrutes la historia.

**Melody**: me alegra que te haya gustado, procuraré escribir seguido jojo aunque no sé qué tanto pueda en esta semana porque tengo trabajos acumulados y pues debo de hacerlos jeje

**Lucia-nami 14**: jaja pues vas más o menos por ahí jejeje (no cuentes lo que sigue!!! XD)

**FchanHatake**: hola!!! Espero que te encuentres bien por allá!!! Bueno pues muchas gracias jeje me alientan muchos tus comentarios. Espero que tú también escribas pronto ^-^

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic!!!


	5. Chapter 5

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(MISAKI)

Fue duro y difícil para mí el mentirle a Niichan… Casi no recordaba la excusa que le había dado por la cual había ido a su casa a media noche. Únicamente recordaba que le había dicho mil incoherencias para excusarme pero estaba casi seguro de que él no me había creído del todo… ¿Quién creería en las palabras de alguien tan sospechoso? Sin embargo, mi aspecto triste lo habían hecho olvidar mi excusa.

Desperté hasta muy tarde con el cuerpo y el corazón agotados.

-Misaki… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Niichan detrás de la puerta

-Si – mentí – sólo es un pequeño resfriado…

-Manami y yo debemos irnos pero, ¿En verdad estarás bien? Puedo llamar al trabajo y…

-Niichan… estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí, por favor

Escuché un leve suspiro por parte de él.

-Bien, nuestros números están sobre la mesa en caso de que surja algo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí

Esperé hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse para salir de la habitación. La tristeza era tan grande en mi corazón que sentía deseos de morir pero, en su lugar, decidí salir a caminar un rato.

No tenía un rumbo en mente, simplemente deseaba caminar y tratar de despejar mi mente de todo el dolor que había en mí. Cuando caí en la cuenta, me hallaba en el parque… exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde había visto a Usagi abrazado del profesor Kamijou.

Pensé en las veces en que Usagi había actuado de manera extraña… ¿Era esa la razón de su comportamiento? Si me ponía a pensar las cosas, resultaba que Usagi había estado actuando de manera indiferente… indiferente como si… como si ya no le fuese tan importante para él. ¿Acaso se había cansado de mí?

La tristeza empezaba a acumularse en mi corazón con mayor frecuencia y en mayor cantidad, ¿Cuánto más aguantaría este dolor?

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, sintiéndome profundamente impotente… traicionado… traicionado porque Usagi me había hecho confiar en él y ahora me estaba engañando con alguien más.

-¿Misaki? – habló una voz familiar

La frustración aumentó más en mí, ¿Por qué debía de encontrarme con él en una situación tan delicada?

-Senpai… - no quise encararlo pues sabía que las lágrimas me delatarían

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué…? – me encaró - Misaki, estás llorando…

Traté de limpiar mis lágrimas.

-No, se equivoca Senpai… - era inútil el mentir pero debía de intentarlo

-Misaki… - me obligó a levantar el rostro – No trates de ocultar tus sentimientos…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos.

-Senpai, yo… - no pude decir nada más pues me estrechaba entre sus brazos

-Tranquilo, hablaremos en mi casa – susurró – Todo se solucionará…

Por más que tratase de controlarme, las lágrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos. Me dejé estrechar entre sus brazos más no le correspondí… sólo podría abrazar a una persona mientras derramaba lágrimas.

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Mi corazón dolía… dolía profundamente sin posibilidad alguna de que sanara. Pese a que era un día tan hermoso en el que el sol lucía radiante, todo era oscuro a mi alrededor, con las ilusiones completamente destrozadas. Un dolor que no soy capaz de describir pero sí de conocerlo.

Veía a todas la parejas a mi alrededor y las envidiaba, tan sonrientes y alegres entre ellos, sin ninguna clase de problema que afligiera sus corazones dominados por el amor sincero que sentía el uno por el otro.

Envidié a una pareja de estudiantes que se divisaban a lo lejos. El que parecía menor con cabellos castaños lloraba, sin embargo, el mayor lo había abrazado y susurrado algo a su oído. Si tenían algún problema que los afligía, seguramente encontrarían una solución. ¿Por qué Hiro-san y yo no podíamos ser como ellos?

Era domingo y mi único día libre pero, ¿Qué caso tenía ahora el tiempo libre si no podía compartirlo con la persona que amaba? Me senté en una de las bancas del parque, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, ¿Cuántas personas habrán estado sentadas en este mismo lugar, lamentándose por amores fallidos como yo?

Había demasiadas cosas en qué pensar… ¿Qué sería de mí ahora sin Hiro-san? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Debería de encararlo? Mis lágrimas empezaban a caer hacia el suelo… simplemente, no estaba hecho para sentir el dolor tan intensamente.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, meditando en el paso que estaba a punto de dar. Finalmente, me decidí a enviar un mensaje.

* * *

(HIROKI)

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, aún sentía mi cuerpo débil pero la fiebre había cedido por completo. Busqué a mis al rededores, esperando ver a Nowaki en alguna parte dormido, velando por mi salud. No estaba en casa.

¿Dónde estaba? Estaba completamente seguro de que había sido él quien me había cuidado, esa calidez era inconfundible… ¿Se habría ido al hospital? Hasta donde yo sabía, hoy era su día libre y, de haber tenido una emergencia, habría dejado una nota… La situación me confundió por completo.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama pero me incorporé rápidamente al percibir que había recibido un mensaje. Mi corazón saltó de alivio al ver que era de Nowaki.

"Te espero en el restaurant familiar"

Su mensaje sonó un tanto extraño, era tan distante y frío… cada que mandaba un mensaje, terminaba con un "te amo" o un "te extraño". Siempre expresando sus emociones pero este mensaje era diferente.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude, sólo para él pues deseaba pasar un agradable día en compañía de Nowaki. Tal vez estaba un poco molesto por mi desaparición de anoche pero estaba seguro de que él entendería y me sabría perdonar.

Mi corazón no dejó de latir con fuerza y emoción durante el trayecto. Latió aún más fuerte cuando lo vi sentado frente al restaurant.

-¡Nowaki! – lo llamé, tratando de aparentar mi emoción en verlo

Posó su vista en mí y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Su mirada era un tanto fría.

-Nowaki… ¿Qué…?

Tomó mi mano, jalándome hacia el parque en el que me había encontrado con Akihiko.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Duele! – me quejé al sentir la presión en mi muñeca - ¡Oye!

Se detuvo en seco, provocando que chocara contra su espalda. Giró, sujetándome por los hombros.

-¿En dónde estuviste ayer? – preguntó

En cierta forma, me sentí aliviado. Supuse que esa era la razón de su enojo pero, de contarle la verdad, seguramente lo lastimaría y no deseaba verlo triste.

-Siento haberte preocupado – respondí –Pero el profesor Miyagi me pidió unos libros de urgencia y decidí llevárselos y como era probable que tardaría, dejé la nota…

Nowaki me empujó con violencia, provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! – pregunté molesto

-Esto terminó Hiro-san – sus palabras retumbaron en mis oídos

Mi mente tardó varios minutos en procesar sus palabras, ¿Terminó? A qué se refería.

-Nowaki, creo que estás exagerando las cosas… - hablé aún afectado por sus palabras

-¡No, no lo estoy haciendo! – levantó la voz, huyendo del lugar

-¡Nowaki, espera! – corrí tras él

Salimos hacia la avenida y la luz que indicaba el paso peatonal empezó a parpadear. Nowaki seguía corriendo, dispuesto a cruzar.

-¡Es peligroso! ¡Nowaki! – mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente al verlo correr sin control

La luz cambió de verde a roja y Nowaki estaba a media avenida.

Mis piernas fallaron al verlo en una situación tan riesgosa.

Los carros frenaron con violencia pero, afortunadamente, Nowaki atravesó ileso. Sólo divisé su silueta corriendo a lo lejos, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, derramando lágrimas, lágrimas porque sentía que iba a perder a Nowaki en esos instantes. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar violentamente, ¿Qué habría hecho si algo le hubiese sucedido?

Me llevé una mano temblorosa al corazón, tratando de calmar esta horrible sensación.

* * *

(USAGI)

Llegué al departamento silenciosamente, mi corazón aún se sentía irritado pero debía de ser paciente y esperar a que Misaki dijera con plenitud todos sus sentimientos. Él me ama, de eso estoy seguro, lo dice a cada instante con tan sólo una mirada pero a veces, necesito escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Había amanecido para cuando llegué, todo estaba realmente silencioso. Sentí temor por ese silencio pues era bien conocido por mí.

-¡Misaki! – lo llamé

Sólo el silencio me respondió.

El teléfono sonó y respondí de inmediato.

-¿Usami? – era Takahiro

-Oh, Takahiro… ¿Está Misaki con ustedes? – pregunté impaciente

-Es esa la razón por la que te llamé – su tono me preocupó – él vino a media noche aquí, diciendo que se sentía un poco abandonado…

-¿Abandonado?

-Sí, al parecer resiente cuando no estás en casa – se explicó – pero la lluvia no le hizo bien

-¿Está bien? ¿Está enfermo?

-Tenía un pequeño resfriado en la mañana y ahora que hemos regresado Manami y yo, ya no se encontraba en casa

Enmudecí, ¿Por qué se había ido Misaki a media noche con su hermano?

-¿Usami…?

Me horroricé al empezar a atar cabos. Las persona que los vio… No podía ser, ¿A caso había sido Misaki? No… imposible…

Empecé a analizar la situación. Probablemente, Misaki se había despertado y estaba preocupado al ver que no regresaba y decidió salir en mi búsqueda… No había duda, seguramente nos había visto abrazados…

Colgué el auricular rápidamente, saliendo del departamento a toda prisa. Debía encontrar a Misaki y explicarle todo cuanto antes.

¡Hiroki tenía toda la razón!, era malo el no decir tus sentimientos.


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(MISAKI)

Me dejé arrastrar por Senpai… no sabía qué hacer con certeza pero, necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza, además de estar en un lugar en el que seguro no me encontraría Usagi… el dolor seguía acrecentándose en mí.

Llegamos finalmente a su casa, vacía como siempre… empezaba a sospechar que tal vez él vivía solo.

-¿Deseas algo de beber? – ofreció amablemente

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, tal vez debamos ir directo al grano – comentó, sentándose e invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

Senpai apoyó sus codos en la mesa y, a su vez, su cabeza en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucedió, Misaki-kun? – preguntó - ¿Tuviste una pelea con Usami-sensei?

Mi corazón latió fuertemente.

-Ah, así que es eso – continuó ante mi silencio – Debió ser doloroso

Mi vista empezaba a nublarse a causa del llanto. Senpai era demasiado directo.

-Perdona que sea tan directo pero… - suspiró – tal vez sea lo mejor, ¿No crees?

Nuevamente, mi corazón latió fuertemente. No podía controlar las lágrimas.

-No siga, Senpai… - rogué

-Lo digo en verdad, Misaki – ignoró mi súplica - ¿No crees que sería mejor el que vivieras alejado de él?

Me puse en pie, tratando de ocultar mi rostro de Senpai.

-Será mejor que me vaya – repuse, tratando de sonar firme

Antes de abrir la puerta, Senpai agregó:

-No puedes hacer nada cuando el amor se agota…

Su comentario me hirió en lo más profundo pues me hizo pensar nuevamente en la posibilidad de que Usagi ya no me quería… mi corazón se aceleraba y se detenía a la vez, ¿Por qué?

Salí apresuradamente de su casa.

Mis ojos arrasaban en lágrimas, lágrimas imposibles de controlar.

Corrí sin rumbo, no deseaba saber en dónde estaba o con quién, sólo deseaba alejar el dolor de mí… deseaba no creer en lo que había visto y en las duras palabras de Senpai.

Agotado de tanto correr y llorar, me dejé caer apoyado contra un muro. Miré hacia el cielo y divisé a las aves volar… ¡Cuánto les envidié! Deseaba poder volar como ellas, tener esa capacidad tan maravillosa y poder escapar hacia donde quisieras. No habría nadie que te impidiera huir…

Volví a la realidad al notar que alguien más se sentaba a mi lado. Se me hacía vagamente familiar…

Era un joven alto y de cabello y mirada negra. Todo indicaba que él se encontraba en la misma situación que yo.

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Crucé la calle con intenciones claras, no me importaba nada si Hiro-san había dejado de amarme. Corrí y corrí sin mirar atrás, sabía que él había dejado de seguirme pero aún así seguía corriendo.

Me quedé sin aliento, realmente estaba extenuado en todo sentido.

Perdido y con el corazón roto, sólo anhelaba descansar. Imité a un joven que estaba sentado contra un muro.

Cuando lo miré de reojo, mi corazón dio un vuelco pues me recordó a Hiro-san.

Una profunda tristeza lo embargaba al igual que aquella vez que conocí a Hiro-san, tratando de ocultar su tristeza con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas. Físicamente era muy parecido a él, a excepción de la edad… ¿Habría sido diferente si Hiro-san hubiese sido menor que yo?

Traté de distraer mis pensamientos pero una respiración jadeante proveniente del chico de al lado me hizo posar mi total atención en él.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? – pregunté

El muchacho no respondía, únicamente escuchaba su dificultad para respirar.

Lo toqué del hombro y, al hacerlo, cayó sobre mi hombro, delirando. Inmediatamente supe que tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Llamé a una ambulancia inmediatamente y fui con él todo el camino. Al menos así podría distraer mis pensamientos de Hiro-san.

Atendí personalmente a ese joven. No era gran cosa su fiebre pues la controlamos inmediatamente pero necesitábamos contactar a algún familiar suyo para que le brindase cuidados necesarios.

Leí su expediente y fue como me enteré que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Únicamente tenía a un hermano mayor llamado Takahashi Takahiro. Llamé a su casa, informando sobre la situación.

En cuestión de minutos llegó el hermano junto con la que al parecer era su esposa. Ambos parecían realmente preocupados por ese chico llamado Misaki. Lo envidié un poco en esos instantes.

Anteriormente, Hiro-san era prácticamente mi única familia pero, ahora, nuevamente había quedado huérfano, sin nadie que se preocupase por mi o que mostrara algún interés real por mi bienestar, ¿Cómo habría sido el tener una familia? ¿Habría conocido a Hiro-san? ¿Habría sido más feliz? Nunca lo sabría pues había quedado solo como siempre.

* * *

(HIROKI)

¿Había perdido a Nowaki esta vez? ¿Realmente iban en serio sus palabras? ¿Era posible que tan solo con una insignificancia dejara de amarme?

Mi cuerpo aún no dejaba de temblar violentamente a causa del terrible susto que había pasado por culpa de él al verlo cruzar la calle tan temerariamente. Lentamente me incorporé, con las piernas aún vacilantes. Temía volver a caer.

Empecé a caminar distraídamente a través del parque, pensando y pensando en la manera de poder solucionar las cosas.

Realmente me sentí miserable al saber que había lastimado a Nowaki, debía de haber pensado un poco más en él pues era muy sensible y vulnerable a ser dañado por cualquier cosa, por muy insignificante que fuese. Lo había lastimado y, en consecuencia, me había lastimado a mí mismo.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad, ¿Qué habría sido lo correcto? ¿Habría estado bien si no hubiese ido con Akihiko? ¿Habría estado bien el tan sólo dejarle una nota de aviso a Nowaki? ¿Había hecho bien en mentirle? No podía abandonar a mi mejor amigo cuando más estaba sufriendo pero tampoco podía dejar así como así a Nowaki sin darle alguna explicación.

Apreté los puños con impotencia, me encontraba en encrucijadas y todo habías sido en parte por culpa de Akihiko. Estaba peleado con Nowaki por culpa de él y, lo que era peor, no me había dicho nada en concreto. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía ir en busca de Nowaki y tratar de solucionar las cosas? ¿Debía de ir en busca de Akihiko y exigirle una explicación?

Mi corazón latía cada vez más y más lento, al punto de no querer seguir latiendo, ¿Era esta la sensación de perder a un ser querido? No era la misma sensación de dolor que la que sentí cuando me enteré de que mis sentimiento hacia con Akihiko nunca serían correspondidos. Esta era una sensación mucho más profunda, como si mi corazón se hubiese desprendido por completo de mi pecho. ¿Podría sobrevivir a esta terrible sensación?

* * *

(USAGI)

Deambulaba desesperadamente en la calle, tratando de encontrar a Misaki. Me preocupaba realmente pues estaba enfermo y si salía en ese estado, sólo podría empeorar y eso me mataría porque todo habría sido culpa mía.

Caminé y caminé sin ningún rumbo fijo, ¿A dónde podría haber ido?

Llegué al parque en donde era probable que tal vez él estuviese, ignorando a todos para encontrarlo. No me percaté de Hiroki hasta que me hizo volver con violencia.

-¡Baka, Akihiko! – gritó, evidentemente alterado

-Hiroki, ¿Qué…?

-¡Cállate! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ocasionaste? – su rostro estaba lloroso

-¿Pero, qué…? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Por tu culpa me he peleado con Nowaki y eso casi provoca que sea atropellado – nunca lo había visto tan alterado – Ahora se ha ido y no tengo idea de en dónde pueda estar…

Trató de contener su llanto.

-Él es lo más importante para mí, ¿Entiendes?... No me habría molestado si me hubieses contado lo que te sucedía pero ¡No! Tenías que actuar como un niño orgulloso y encerrarte en tu mundo…. Ahora lo he lastimado por haberme encontrado contigo a tan altas horas de la noche

Recordé que había sido la misma causa por la que ahora Misaki estaba extraviado en alguna parte de la ciudad. Incliné la cabeza ligeramente, sin saber si por Hiroki o por el recuerdo de Misaki.

-Lo siento… - murmuré

Guardó silencio por un momento, tratando de contener su llanto. Repentinamente se dio media vuelta.

-Es inútil el tratar de hablar contigo – masculló – Nunca eres capaz de decir algo ante tales situaciones… Ahora entiendo un poco…

Dejándome confundido, se marchó de ahí.

Realmente me sentía mal al haber provocado una disputa entre ese sujeto llamado Nowaki y Hiroki pero, si en esas andábamos, esa situación había provocado también problemas entre Misaki y yo.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al entrar una llamada a mi celular.

-¿Si? – atendí la llamada

-¿Usami? Soy Takahiro…

Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Sólo te llamo para informarte que Misaki ha aparecido – continuó

-¿Está bien? – pregunté inmediatamente

-Bueno… estamos en el hospital…

El tiempo se detuvo en esos instantes para mí. Misaki estaba en un hospital y eso no podía anunciar nada bueno.

-¿Un… hospital? – repetí titubeante

-Sí pero no te preocupes – continuó – Un médico lo encontró por fortuna y se encargó de trasladarlo al hospital. Sólo tenía algo fiebre pero ya la han controlado por fortuna

Respiré aliviado.

-¿En dónde están? – pregunté de inmediato

-Ya lo han dado de alta así que lo llevaremos a mi casa

-Bien, entiendo. Agradezco que me lo hayas dicho – finalicé la llamada

Sin perder más tiempo, corrí rumbo al departamento para tomar mi deportivo y dirigirme cuanto antes a casa de Takahiro y poder hablar con Misaki.

Llegué a casa de Takahiro en cuestión de media hora.

-Me alegra que te preocupes tanto por Misaki – me hizo pasar – Está algo agotado y no sé si está despierto pero puedes pasar a verlo

Ingresé a la habitación en donde se encontraba Misaki. Parecía profundamente dormido así que me acerqué lentamente, sentándome a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabeza con una mano.

Repentinamente, me dio un manotazo.

-No te me acerques… - masculló débilmente

* * *

Waaaaa pues aquí otro capítulo más XD espero que les haya gustado je je je je

**LenorePendragon**: tsk!!!! Es tu culpa que no actualice tan seguido, ¡No me ayudas! Malvada!!! XD así que ya saben, los que deseen golpearla está bien XD jejeje

**Lucia-nami 14**: jajajaja pues ya ves que estabas bastante cerca XD jejeje gracias por leer mi fic y espero no defraudarte TT-TT

**Misaki801**: *o* jejeje me emociona haberte causado esa emoción jejeje XD gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic

**OWOMisaki**: jajajaja gracias adri por hacerme propaganda XD y aunque fue rara nuestra conversación de hoy en el café internet jejeje me ayudó mucho para poder actualizar XD

**SHINOBU TAKATSUKI**: owo me alegra que te tomes el tiempo para leer mi fic XD adri ya me lo explicó jeeje y espero que sea de tu agrado XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO!!!


	7. Chapter 7

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(USAGI)

-No me toques… - sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza

-Misaki, ¿Qué…?

-Estoy cansado, así que, por favor, déjame descansar – finalizó, cubriéndose con las sábanas

¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez sólo estaba cansado y estaba actuando como de costumbre o, ¿A caso sería que estaba enfadado aún? Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que era mejor hacer lo que me pedía y lo dejara meditar a solas, tal vez eso nos serviría a ambos.

Silenciosamente, me puse en pie y salí de la habitación, ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

-Ah, ¿Estaba dormido? – preguntó Takahiro

Asentí, tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

-Usami, dime, ¿Sucedió algo?

No supe qué responder. No podía contarle sobre nuestra relación por petición de Misaki pero, ¿Qué excusa podía darle?

-Al fin y al cabo – respondí – ustedes son su familia, ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto pero…

-Supongo que simplemente se sintió algo distante de ustedes – continué – Sabes cómo es él, inmediatamente saca conclusiones por su cuenta

-Lo entiendo pero… no es el mismo Misaki

Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Hay algo que lo está atormentando profundamente pero – su rostro se tornó un poco melancólico – nunca me lo diría por temor a causar molestias y pensé que… tal vez tienes idea de lo que le sucede…

-Takahiro… yo…

-Por favor, realmente estoy preocupado

Traté de esbozar una leve sonrisa para acompañar mi respuesta.

-¿No lo ves?

-¿Eh?

-Él no sabe cómo decírtelo pero – dudé un momento – Está en una relación sentimental

Los ojos de Takahiro se iluminaron.

-¿En verdad? ¡Dios, nunca creí que Misaki estuviese en una relación! ¿Cómo es ella? ¿La conoces?

-Es una chica bastante temperamental y algo caprichosa pero – sonreí – que lo ama profundamente y no sería capaz de sobrevivir sin él…

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hay de Misaki?

-Pues… - mi rostro se tornó melancólico – Al parecer no se siente seguro de si la ama o no, empiezo a creer que tal vez él está a punto de decírselo

-¡Oh! Ahora entiendo por qué ha estado actuando tan raro… y pensar que era un problema sentimental…

Traté de disimular mi tristeza, al igual que aquella vez en que Takahiro me dio la noticia de que se casaría. La diferencia de esta vez era que no había nadie que pudiese consolarme. Por culpa de mi egoísmo, me había quedado completamente solo… ya no quería seguir estando solo… sólo Misaki era capaz de salvarme de esa soledad.

-¿Usami? – me sacó de mis cavilaciones Takahiro

-Ah, lo siento… es sólo que me siento un poco cansado por todo esto que ha sucedido

-Entiendo, tal vez deberías ir a descansar un poco – aconsejó – Te informaré de cuando Misaki despierte, ¿Está bien?

Asentí lentamente, tratando de buscar alguna excusa para poder quedarme más tiempo. Fue inútil, no había ninguna razón por la cual quedarme, debía ser paciente y esperar que la rabia de Misaki se controlara y me permitiera acercar a él. Sin importar cuán doloroso fuese, yo lo esperaría toda una vida.

* * *

(MISAKI)

Mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado tanto por lo que había visto como por las palabras de Senpai, ¿Y si tenía razón y el amor en verdad se había agotado? Parte del problema había sido mi culpa por no saber mostrar mis sentimientos ante Usagi.

Me cubrí más con las sábanas, por vez primera, deseaba ser tratado como un niño pequeño y no como un adulto. ¿Estaría bien actuar con egoísmo sólo por esta vez?

Niichan entró silenciosamente a la habitación, sentándose a mi lado.

-Misaki, ¿Duermes?

Me revolví ligeramente.

-Sí – respondí cansadamente

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

-¿Sabes? – rompió aquel silencio – Usagi me contó acerca de tu relación

Mi pulso se aceleró, ¿Se había atrevido a contarle todo a Niichan?

-Eso… no… - mis palabras salieron atropelladamente

-No te preocupes, Misaki – habló – Entiendo que quieras estar en una relación, es normal después de todo

¿Había dicho normal? ¿Era normal que dos hombres estuviesen juntos?

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Sí – respondió calmadamente – Creo que está en edad para estar en una relación

No pude evitar el sonrojarme hasta las orejas. Nuevamente me cubrí con las sábanas.

-Cuéntame sobre ella… ¿Cómo es?

¿Ella? Volvía mis colores normales y me alegré de que no supiese la verdad. Aún podría ver a Niichan a la cara sin sentirme avergonzado.

-Ah… pues… ella…

Por otra parte, me sentí feliz de que Usagi hubiese cumplido su promesa en no decir nada a Niichan sobre nuestra relación.

-Es como una niña – respondí – tan caprichosa e incapaz de hacer algo por ella misma pero… - hundí mi rostro en la almohada, tratando de sofocar mi sonrojo

-Aún así la amas, ¿Cierto? – complementó

-Sí – respondí casi en un suspiro

-¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

-No lo sé… - la melancolía volvía a mí – Creo que… nos estamos acercando al final de nuestra relación

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que… ha dejado de amarme – mis ojos empezaban a inundarse en lágrimas

-¿En verdad lo piensas así?

-Se ha comportado de forma inusual… aunque… - mis pensamientos empezaron a aclararse

-¿Aunque…?

-Tal vez hay algo que le moleste… - respondí casi para mí - ¡Niichan! – me puse en pie de un brinco – Debo de ir a hablar con él…ella

Niichan sonrió.

-En tal caso, no te detengo – respondió

Rápidamente me cambié y salí corriendo rumbo a casa de Usagi, al menos de debía de intentarlo una vez más. Me detuve en seco, ¿Debería llegar así como así a su casa? Medité unos momentos y se me ocurrió algo. Tal vez era algo cursi pero, estoy seguro de que eso lo contentaría.

Me detuve en el cruce, esperando a que la señal cambiase a verde para poder cruzar. Aproveché este breve instante para poder pensar mejor las cosas.

Empecé a hundirme en la depresión nuevamente al pensar en la posibilidad de que el problema no fuese yo sino que simplemente Usagi había dejado de amarme.

Al ver que alguien cruzaba la calle, me dejé guiar por mis pies y empecé a caminar sin percatarme de que la luz aún no cambiaba.

Sólo escuché el sonido de un carro frenando descontroladamente y luego, nada. Todo se oscureció para mí.

-Usagi… - fue mi último pensamiento, luego, nada… sólo oscuridad

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Me hallaba perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras estaba trabajando en la florería.

Se me había encargado hacer un arreglo floral para un aniversario y, mientras lo elaboraba, recordaba cuando Hiro-san me había comprado un arreglo de rosas por haber ingresado a la Universidad.

Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de buscarme y tratar de hablar conmigo, ¿Realmente ya no era importante en su vida?

Fui sacado con brusquedad de mis pensamientos al escuchar un estruendoso accidente en la avenida.

-¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! – gritó un hombre

-¡Un médico, por el amor de Dios!

Inmediatamente dejé el arreglo y corrí en auxilio de la persona que se había accidentado. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, gritando que era médico.

Reconocí inmediatamente al chico, era el mismo que había trasladado al hospital cuando lo encontré con fiebre.

Era horrible, al parecer presentaba hemorragia interna puesto que los ojos estaban completamente morados. No había mucho que pudiese hacer, necesitaba con urgencia que llegase una ambulancia y lo trasladara cuando antes al hospital.

El ulular de las sirenas se dejó escuchar inmediatamente, mientras que los paramédicos lo colocaban en la camilla y lo metían en la ambulancia, Ingresé a la ambulancia junto con el chico.

La ambulancia aceleró, encaminándose al hospital.

* * *

(HIROKI)

Me hallaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda y cabeza recargadas contra la puerta del departamento. Pensando.

¿Se habrá enterado Nowaki de que no estaba con el profesor Miyagi? No había forma, a menos que… Recordé que Nowaki había dejado una nota en la que me informaba que lo necesitaban para cubrir un turno de emergencia. Tal vez, había la posibilidad de que él hubiese atravesado el parque y nos haya visto a lo lejos pero, no era probable puesto que estoy totalmente seguro de que él habría hecho algo al ver semejante escena. Sin embargo, tratándose de Nowaki, era probable que él se adelantara a sacar conclusiones y terminara por desistir en sus intentos de intervenir.

No había tiempo qué perder, debía hablar cuanto antes con Nowaki y explicarle todo. Si dejaba pasar más tiempo, era probable que lo perdiera para siempre y eso no lo soportaría.

Tomé mis llaves y mi abrigo, dispuesto a salir cuanto antes, sin embargo, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Akihiko parado al marco con un rostro terrible.

-¡Akihiko! – nunca dejaban de sorprenderme sus repentinas visitas

Su rostro estaba embargado por una profunda tristeza, apenas y lo reconocía.

-Hiroki… - murmuró con voz trémula, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – En verdad lo siento…

Mis ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿Realmente era Usami Akihiko quien me hablaba?

-Tenías razón… - murmuró – y ahora… lo he echado a perder…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No sólo arruiné tu relación – se explicó – también he conseguido que alejarlo de mí y que desconfiara de mí… lo he lastimado, Hiroki…

Pensé en esos instantes en Nowaki y me sentí el más miserable.

No había sido culpa de Akihiko el que me peleara con Nowaki, había sido culpa mía por no haber confiado en los sentimientos de Nowaki y mentirle.

Abracé fuertemente a mi amigo.

-No – respondí – No está perdido del todo…

Aferró sus manos a mi espalda, tratando de creer en mis palabras.

-Ambos hemos cometido el error de no aferrarnos a nuestros sentimientos – hablaba por ambos - Debimos de haberles dicho todo en cuanto tuvimos oportunidad.

-¿En verdad… crees que… ayudará?

Froté su espalda, tratando de brindarle esas esperanzas no muertas.

-Lo hará – afirmé

El celular de Akihiko empezó a sonar.

-¿No piensas contestar? – pregunté

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, extendiéndolo hacia mí.

-Tengo miedo… - fue la primera vez que lo oí decir eso

Suspiré, tomando el celular y respondiendo por él.

-Usagi… - era un hombre con voz temblorosa y llena de horror – Misaki… él ha…

Mi respiración se congeló al escuchar la noticia, dejando caer el móvil al suelo... Akihiko levantó el rostro con horror…

-Hiroki…

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, sintiéndome incapaz de sostenerme, ¿Cómo le comunicaría esta espantosa noticia? Lo destruiría por completo…

* * *

WAAAAA ESTOY AL BORDE DEL SUICIDIO!!!! NO PUEDO VER A USAGI PASAR POR TANTO DOLOR TT-TT

PERDONEN POR NO REGRESAR SUS COMENTARIOS PERO TENGO LOS PELOS DE PUNTA!!!!!!

MUCASH GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!! ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHO A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO!!! (SI ES QUE NO ME MATO TT^TT


	8. Chapter 8

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(USAGI)

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo al ver cómo Hiroki dejaba caer el móvil con rostro petrificado. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse, ¿Quién era? Un mal presentimiento me invadió por completo y, armándome de valor, tomé el móvil del suelo.

Nuevamente mi corazón se volcó al reconocer el número de Takahiro.

-¿Taka…hiro? – imposible ocultar el temblar de mi voz

Escuché un sollozo por parte de él.

Mi corazón cada vez latía más y más despacio, mientras mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

-Usagi… - su voz totalmente quebrada – Misaki… él ha… - el llanto me impedía entenderle con claridad

Nuevamente mi corazón desfallecía.

-Un accidente… - logró articular

Con un sollozo, me apoyé casi sin fuerzas sobre el hombro de Hiroki, quien me sostuvo firmemente.

Acudió a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando sus padres fallecieron en aquel accidente. No, mi Misaki no podía estar muerto…

-No sabemos si… - podía escuchar la forma en que trataba de reprimir sus sollozos – podrá lograrlo…

Traté de sostenerme, aún había esperanzas…

Dificultosamente pude obtener la dirección del hospital, era el mismo en el que había estado antes Misaki cuando lo encontraron con fiebre.

Mi mundo estaba desmoronándose poco a poco, ahora es que lo notaba, sin Misaki, todo mi soporte caería inevitablemente.

Me aparté un poco de mi amigo pero él dudaba en soltarme y con toda la razón pues mis piernas temblaban y casi no me sostenían.

-Oye… - trató de hablar Hiroki

No debía perder más tiempo, debía de ir cuanto antes al hospital en donde se hallaba Hiroki. Corrí a todo lo que pude, mientras Hiroki me pisaba los talones, gritando mi nombre con evidente preocupación.

No podía detenerme aunque se tratase de mi amigo de la infancia, de hacerlo, podría arrepentirme tal vez en un futuro y perder para siempre a la persona que más amaba. Lo sentía realmente pero no era momento para detenerse.

Llegué a mi deportivo, limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo. Debía de tener la vista despejada para poder conducir pero, por más que trataba, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos.

Cuando menos lo sentí, Hiroki me tomó de la mano, impidiéndome abrir la puerta.

-¡No conducirás en ese estado! – me riñó

-¡Suéltame! – era la primera vez que le gritaba a mi amigo - ¡Tengo que llegar cuanto antes!

-¡Es peligroso!

Intenté separarme pero él me retenía con fuerza.

- ¡Puede ser muy tarde si no llego! – insistí

Sin esperarlo, tomó mis llaves.

-Lo sé, es por eso que seré yo quien conduzca – habló firmemente

No esperaba ese comentario de él… Ahora que lo pensaba, algunas veces me pidió que le enseñase a conducir.

-¡No! ¡Irías demasiado lento! – refuté

-¡No seas idiota y piensa un poco! ¿Crees que arreglarás algo si también te accidentas?

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

Confiaba en Hiroki y tenía toda la razón, si conducía yo en ese estado, sólo ocasionaría un accidente que afectaría a otras personas. Subí al asiento del copiloto, mientras mi amigo encendía el auto.

-Resiste, Misaki – pensé fervientemente- Muy pronto estaré ahí…

* * *

(HIROKI)

Podía darme una ligera idea de cómo se sentía Akihiko con semejante noticia, si lo pensaba, podía haberse encontrado en la misma situación Nowaki y sería yo quien estaría sufriendo.

En compensación, debía de mostrar mi agradecimiento y evitar más accidentes, era esa la razón por la cual impedí el que Akihiko condujera en ese estado tan conmocionado.

Encendí el deportivo y, sin pensarlo, avancé a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz de controlar para poder llegar cuanto antes al hospital. Tal vez no tenía las palabras correctas para decir en esos instantes pero, si había algo, tenía la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que me importaba mi amigo al evitar que él condujera y se dañara a sí mismo, al igual que dañara a otros.

-¡Detente aquí! – exigió

-Pero… No puedo…

-¡Sólo hazlo! ¡No importa el auto, sólo quiero bajarme!

Me detuve en la entrada del hospital, permitiendo que bajara.

Tropezando, salió del auto antes de que pudiese detenerme por completo.

Estacioné el automóvil en donde pude y corrí hacia el hospital. Había un problema, no tenía idea de en dónde se hallaban.

Justo cuando me acercaba a la recepción para informarme, escuché la estridente voz de Akihiko, exigiendo ver al paciente.

-¡Por favor, señor! – trataba de controlarlo un médico - ¡No puede pasar!

Me guié por su voz, hasta que llegué al final del pasillo en donde estaba la sala de Urgencias.

-¡Debo entrar! ¡Debo saber cómo está! – rogaba estridentemente

-¡Usagi, por favor conserva la calma! – trataba de tranquilizarlo un hombre físicamente parecido a Nowaki pero con la diferencia de que usaba lentes

Corrí en auxilio de los demás, si no se controlaba, lo echarían del hospital y empeorarían las cosas.

-¡Akihiko! – lo sujeté por detrás - ¡Si no te controlas, te sacarán del hospital!

Poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse, relajando un poco los músculos.

-Temo que tendremos que aplicarle un sedante – murmuró una enfermera

Quise impedirlo pero, tal vez, era lo mejor para él. No era bueno el que estuviese tan alterado, al menos eso lo ayudaría a descansar un poco de tantos problemas.

Le inyectaron el sedante y lo dejaron en una cama descansar.

Con lágrimas en mis ojos, salí de la habitación para respirar un poco de aire en el pasillo. Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él, mirándome con ojos adoloridos y confundidos.

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Me encontraba en el sector de pediatría cuando escuché una discusión en el pasillo de la sala de emergencia.

Bajé para cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegué, una enfermera salía con cierto alivio de una habitación.

-¿Todo bien? – le pregunté

-Oh, por ahora sí – respondió ella – Un familiar del accidentado estaba realmente alterado y por fortuna su amigo lo ha convencido de ponerle un sedante

-Ya veo – respondí – Tal vez pueda revisarlo…

-Eso ayudaría bastante, hay poco personal el día de hoy

-En tal caso iré a revisarlo

Ella asintió con un gesto, alejándose.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar, salió Hiro-san de la habitación, ¿Era él? Mis sentimientos se mezclaron al verlo ahí, con ese rostro lloroso.

Fijó su vista llorosa sobre mí, al igual que aquel día en que me enamoré de él a primera vista.

-Nowaki… - su voz temblorosa me estaba rompiendo el corazón

No deseaba confundir más la situación, así que decidí darme la media vuelta para alejarme cuanto antes.

Mi corazón terminó por quebrarse cando sentí el cálido pecho de Hiro-san contra mi espalda y sus brazos rodeándome de la cintura.

-En verdad lo lamento, Nowaki… - susurró con voz ronca – No era mi intención lastimarte, perdóname por haberte mentido pero… sólo lo hice para no lastimarte…

Sus palabras me hicieron feliz en parte pues al menos me había dicho una mentira por preocuparse por mí pero, eso no explicaba la razón de que estuviese abrazando a Usami-sensei.

Tomó mi mano, jalándome hasta la habitación de la que había salido, abriendo la puerta. Mi corazón dolió cuando reconocí a la persona que descansaba en la cama.

-No lo malinterpretes – habló en voz baja – Aquella vez, él me llamó porque estaba pasando por un problema con su pareja y tenía miedo… En teoría no me dijo nada pero, ahora comprendo todo…

Lo miré con sorpresa, mientras él sonreía hacia su amigo.

-En ningún momento – continuó – dejé de pensar en ti, Nowaki… todo el tiempo que estuve hablando con él, evocaba tu recuerdo

Mi corazón se inundaba de felicidad con cada palabra de Hiro-san, inevitablemente, lo estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos.

Sentí sus cálidas lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así… - sollozó - ¿Tienes idea de que pudiste haber estado en el lugar de ese muchacho?

-Lo siento… - me disculpé

-Abrázame fuerte – rogó, apretándose más contra mí – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder…

Lo estreché más contra mí.

-Yo seré tu apoyo, Hiro-san…

Ya no importaba si era para bien o para mal, yo sería el firme apoyo que tanto necesitaba Hiro-san porque se había preocupado por mí al decime una inocente mentira. Era ahora cuando se podía a prueba mi amor hacia él, mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Aguardamos silenciosamente fuera de la habitación hasta que salió uno de mis compañeros.

-El chico está fuera de peligro – nos informó – aún está inconsciente pero el peligro ha pasado

El ambiente dejó de tensionarse.

-Kusama – me llamó - ¿Podrías ayudarme a trasladarlo a una habitación?

-Claro

Ambos ingresamos en la sala.

El chico estaba algo pálido con múltiples vendajes en su cuerpo. Algunas costillas rotas, una pierna y brazo fracturados, heridas aquí y allá pero al menos, el peligro ya había pasado. Se salvaría después de todo.

Lo trasladamos e inmediatamente llegaron los familiares del paciente, junto con Hiro-san y Usami.

No era momento para estar celoso.

Mientras terminaba de revisar el monitoreo de sus signos vitales, el chico empezó a moverse lentamente.

-¡Está despertando! – indicó con emoción su hermano

Abrió lentamente los ojos el muchacho.

La primer persona a la que vio fue a Usami.

-Misaki – pronunció suavemente su nombre

El chico parpadeó lentamente, tratando de procesar las palabras.

-¿Quién… eres? – preguntó confuso

Todos quedaron en silencio pero el más afectado antes esas palabras fue Usami.

Yo no habría soportado el que Hiro-san no me reconociera, ¿Cuál sería la actitud de Usami?

* * *

Waaaaa!!! Perdón por no responder a sus reviews pero estoy en un internet de la escuela jejeje y debo de ir a una aburrida plática de historia TT-TT

Jejejeje bueno, espero no defraudarlas

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(MISAKI)

Sólo había oscuridad en mis pensamientos, todo se veía confuso y distante que me era difícil concentrarme en algún recuerdo en particular. Muy lejos escuchaba voces que me llamaban en esa inmensa oscuridad pero un agudo dolor me impedía acudir a sus llamados.

Cuando mi cuerpo se sintió más relajado, logré abrir los ojos aún confundido. La primer persona que vi era un hombre mayor que yo, con mirada melancólica, seguro que si estaba tan preocupado por mí, debía de ser alguien a quien le importaba pero… por más que te trataba de recordar, no lograba evocar su nombre, fue por eso que me vi en la necesidad de preguntarle quién era.

Al preguntar su nombre, quedó paralizado y pude percibir un destello de tristeza infinita en su mirar… ¿Quién era aquella persona tan melancólica?

-¿Recuerdas a alguien de los presentes? – preguntó un médico de cabellos y mirada azabaches

Miré a las demás personas, únicamente reconocí a Niichan y a s novia Manami, sólo a ellos recordaba, a nadie más…

-Niichan… - murmuré débilmente

-Misaki… ¿Recuerdas a alguien más? – me preguntó angustiado

-Sólo a Nichan y su novia – respondí afectado aún por los sedantes

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - volvió a preguntarme el médico

Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé… recuerdo… estar en la preparatoria… exámenes… bajas calificaciones…

El médico posó su vista en Niichan.

-Tal parece que… - respondió Niichan con un nudo en la garganta – Misaki no recuerda estos últimos años que ha estado en la Universidad…

-Ya veo… - regresó su vista a mí - ¿Cree que podamos hablar a solas un momento?

Niichan asintió, siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación.

Únicamente quedaron la novia de Niichan y dos sujetos totalmente desconocidos para mí.

* * *

(HIROKI)

Akihiko había salido de la habitación y dudé en salir de la habitación aunque no había motivo alguno para que permaneciera en ese lugar, pese a que era uno de mis alumnos.

Salí de la habitación y sólo me encontré con Nowaki y le hermano de ese muchacho, mirando hacia el final del pasillo.

-Nowaki… ¿Dónde…?

-Ha salido corriendo de aquí… - respondió, sin despegar la mirada del final del pasillo

Corrí por donde se había ido Akihiko.

Corrí a todo lo que podía, hasta el lugar en donde había dejado estacionado el deportivo de mi amigo. Ya no se hallaba ahí.

Con la respiración agitada, miré hacia los lados, tratando de encontrarlo. Logré divisar el automóvil rojo, doblando en la esquina. Hacia allá no estaba su departamento, de eso estaba seguro, ¿A dónde podría ir?

* * *

(USAGI)

No me reconocía, todo el tiempo que habíamos vivido juntos, ahora estaban en el olvido para él… Ni un solo recuerdo mío…

¿Qué hacía allí si ya no me hallaba en su vida? Ya no podría abrazarlo nunca más, ni besarlo, ni… nada… absolutamente nada podría hacer si él ya no me recordaba.

Pero sobre todo, no podía soportar su mirada posada en mí, era insoportable el ver la forma en que trataba de reconocerme. De permanecer más tiempo ahí, moriría de tristeza, era preferible no volver a saber de él a saber que era él el que ya no me recordaba más.

Salí de la habitación, mientras Hiroki trataba de detenerme.

-Ah, Usami… ¿Te vas? – preguntó Takahiro que se hallaba un poco alejado con el médico que era pareja de Hiroki.

Débilmente asentí.

-Agradezco tu preocupación por Misaki, ah… ¡Usami!

Realmente sentía que el mundo se abría a mis pies y no podía soportar ni un solo segundo más en ese hospital. Salí corriendo de ese lugar, sin importarme el dejar a Takahiro con la palabra en la boca…

Salí a la calle, buscando con la mirada mi deportivo. En cuanto lo hallé, corrí hacia él y arranqué inmediatamente.

Mis pensamientos me aturdían, el constante recuerdo de Misaki hacía que mi corazón se agitara intensamente. Me detuve ante la señal de alto, tratando de pensar con un poco de claridad, ¿A dónde iría?

No tenía intenciones de regresar al departamento pues sólo el mismo silencio de hace algunos años me recibiría ahí, burlándose de mi desgracia.

Cangrejos… esa palabra surgida con tanta alegría de la boca de Misaki. Iría a Osaka por algún tiempo, rogando a todo el mundo que Misaki me recordara una vez más y volviese a mi lado.

Mientras me encaminaba hacía Osaka, acudió a mi mente aquella vez en que conversaba con Misaki ates de que él regresara nuevamente al departamento. Por vez primera, había logrado que él fuese un poco caprichoso, aquella vez, había ido por él pues sentía que todo acabaría si dejaba que él regresase por su cuenta.

Había sido un día tan especial aquella vez… imposible olvidar todo de él… ¿Cómo olvidar cuando se cubría su rostro por las noches para susurrar "Me apena porque… se trata de Usagi-san"? ¿Cómo olvidar su inocencia?

Con el dorso de la mano, limpié mis lágrimas que opacaban mi vista.

Llegué al mar de Osaka luego de algunas horas.

Sin importarme el lugar en donde estacionaba mi deportivo, salí de ahí y caminé hacia los acantilados para poder respirar y admirar la brisa marina. Inevitablemente, los recuerdos de Misaki acudieron a mi mente.

"-Nee, Usagi-san… hagamos recuerdos y como traigo mi cámara, saquemos muchas fotos…"

Cerré los ojos, dejando que la brisa limpiara mis lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos ya hinchados por tanto llanto.

-Misaki… susurré

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Vi cómo Hiro-san corría detrás de Usami-sensei, por unos instantes, sentí deseos de correr tras él pero, eran momentos duros para él que sólo Hiro-san era capaz de entender.

-Él… ¿Conoce a Usami? – preguntó el hermano

Asentí.

Son amigos desde la infancia.

-Ya veo… - suspiró, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – Usami es muy amable al preocuparse tanto por Misaki…

Lo miré discretamente por el rabillo del ojo.

-Hasta donde sé… su hermano vive con Usami-sensei, ¿No es verdad?

Asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? – pese a que sabía de sobra la respuesta, deseaba saber qué tanto sabía él de la relación entre Usami y ese chico llamado Misaki.

-Cuando me casé – se explicó – tuve que mudarme a Osaka por trabajo y, dado que Misaki se encontraba aún estudiando, Usami me hizo el favor de acogerlo en s casa por algunos meses pero… cuando regresé, me sorprendí al saber por parte de Usami que era deseo de Misaki permanecer con Usami para no causarme molestias…

Sonreí a mis adentros, Usami era hábil cuando se trataba de proteger a un ser amado.

-Parecía tan decidido que no quise intervenir en su decisión si Usami no se oponía a ello – finalizó

-Entiendo…

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la pregunta?

-¿Eh? Ah, pues… - me tomó descuidado su pregunta – Pienso que tal vez sería mejor que viviese con Usami-sensei…

-Pero…

-No me malinterprete – no podía creer que estaba ayudando a Usami – Creo que el vivir con alguien con el que ha estado conviviendo durante este tiempo que se ha perdido en sus recuerdos, lo ayudará a traer de vuelta esos recuerdos

-¿En verdad cree que funcione? – insistió inseguro

-Por supuesto – afirmé

Suspiró.

-Bien, usted es el médico… Sólo deseo el bienestar de Misaki

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras él se regresaba a la habitación de su hermano menor.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, observando los rostros sonrientes de la pareja de casados que hablaban al hospitalizado, tratando de contarle todos los detalles que él no recordaba.

-Todo queda en sus manos, Usami-sensei… - pensé

-Nowaki – habló Hiro-san detrás de mí

Giré para encararlo.

-Hiro-san, ¿Se ha ido Usami-sensei? – pregunté intrigado al no verlo

Asintió con pesar.

-No tengo idea de a dónde ha ido, tampoco puedo localizarlo por celular – suspiró resignado – sólo espero que no cometa alguna locura

Lo estreché entre mis brazos, a la par que él apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Me sorprendí que no me rechazara.

-Perdona, Nowaki… - susurró – No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal…

Posé una mano en su cabeza.

-Entiendo la razón – respondí - Por ahora, todo depende de la determinación de Usami-sensei en querer ayudar a Misaki.

* * *

JEJEJE PERDON SI NO HA SIDO LO QUE ESPERABAN PERO PUES MI ÚUNICO FIN ES SACAR A FLOTE MI IMAGINACIÓN XD COMO CUALQUIERA QUE SE ENAMORA DE UNA SERIE TAN BONITA COMO ESTA DE JUNJOU

Lenore Pendragon: jajajaja no puedes matarme!!!!!! Soy inmortal jojo (bueno no, en realidad sólo te chantajeo con no acabar la historia XD, eso es bueno, no??? )

Jejejejejeje, dato curioso: sabías que Gregorio te odia más?? XD

OwO Misaki: jajaja ahhh no sabes lo inspiradores que son los café internet XD en verdad ayuda ese ambiente con los tamales y jugos al lado XD

Gracias por todo!!!!

FchanHatake: jajaja me alegra que sigas leyendo mi fic ^-^ nunca lo creí posible, jejeje y no!! No es venganza!!!! T-T por eso me quería suicidar XD es que casi no hay fics que hablen de mi querido Usagi u_u pero no os desesperéis jejeje, todo se solucionará jejeje… espero ¬¬

Clan OwO :

aidou: jeje muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer jejeje

Nowaki: ¿?? XD

OwO allen: gracias por decir eso jejeje en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado

clan owo_takahiro: jajaja eso es cierto, de n haber sido por Takahiro, Misaki no habría conocido a Usagi jejeje así que UN MERECIDO RECONOCIMIENTO A TAKAHIRO TAKAHASHI!!!

Lucia-nami 14: perdón por no responderte en mucho tiempo pero pues tú sabes… la escuela… matemáticas… etc, etc XD jajajaja no!!!!! Claro que no me gusta que sufra mi querido Usagi!!!! T-T ya sé, ya sé, soy malvada T-T… pero no tanto o si???? XD

Mitsuko: ah!!! Es bueno que te haya gustado mi fic jejejeje, muchas gracias y no te preocupes, ya me prohibieron matarme ¬_¬… y claro que el amor lo vence todo!!!! Ya verás que sí!!!

Carol Padalecki: jajaja muchas gracias por tu consejo pero la verdad es que no me guusta ni el café ni el té jejejeje prefiero tomar mi sagrado vasito de leche o chocokrispies con leche yomi!!! Jejejeje Gracias por seguir mi historia, es alentandor en verdad ^o ^

Melody: jojojo feliz yaoi!!!!! Ah no, perdón, feliz navidad XD jejeje es tu regalo por se una buena niña y ver yaoi XD pues espero que no te decepcione con mi fic ^-^ jajaja pues la idea era que mientras una pareja se reconciliaba, otra estaba en desgracias TT-TT waaaa!!!

Misaki801: jajaja no quiero verte morir de la angustia!!! Aunq yo también moriré de la angustia T-T

Kmil-chan: no desesperes, muy pronto se sabrá la verdad jojo espero que les agrade y que no me zapen como otras (específicamente Lenore XD)

Lorena: jeje si me vieras cómo sufro cuando escribo T-T comprendo tu dolor amiga!!! TT^TT pero hay que ser fuertes!!!

.fan.: jejeje perdón por ese detalle pero pues lo clásico nunca pasa de moda XD además, hay muchas telenovelas que son el mismo rollo ¬¬ … por eso no me gustan XD pero bueno, sólo esa idea puede que sea pirateada XD… pero no prometo nada jejeje y garcias por leer!!! ^-^

UFFFFF!!!!! SON MUCHOS JEJEJEJEJE ES UN ´RECORD!!!! JAJAJAJA GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC JEJEJEJE


	10. Chapter 10

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(HIROKI)

Nowaki y yo nos hallábamos cenando en el restaurant de siempre, él perdido en sus pensamientos al igual que yo pero, esta vez, sabíamos lo que cada uno pensaba y era esa la razón de que no nos preocupáramos.

Akihiko no estaba en su departamento y nadie sabía nada de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado repentinamente. Al ser mi único amigo de infancia, me preocupaba el saber cómo se hallaba o en dónde estaba pero, ¿En dónde buscarlo?

Cuando me hallaba triste, solía escabullirme a lo que era el jardín de Akihiko y estar ahí por largo tiempo hasta que me calmaba. Akihiko era una persona sumamente solitaria y lo único que buscaba era el estar solo y era por eso que no tenía idea de en dónde podía estar.

Él era una persona sumamente sensible a pesar de que no lo mostraba, inclusive lo era más que yo. Podía entender ligeramente cómo se sentía, al comparar su dolor con el que sentí cuando Nowaki despareció por todo un año.

-Lo siento… - murmuré

-¿Eh?

-Lamento haberte mentido

No dijo nada, simplemente me miró con esa sonrisa suya.

-No hay nada qué lamentar – aclaró – No, si Hiro-san lo ha hecho por mi bien

-Aún así, no debí mentirte…

Se levantó de su asiento, sentándose a mi lado. Tomó discretamente mi mano, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Está bien, Hiro-san – murmuró

Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza sobre su hombro y Nowaki apoyó la suya sobre la mía.

-En verdad… ¿Crees que lo vuelva a recordar?

Nowaki suspiró.

-Sólo el tiempo lo dirá…

-Moriría de la tristeza si tú no me recordaras… - comenté sin pensar

-Ni siquiera la muerte calmaría mi dolor si fuese Hiro-san quien no me reconociera – respondió

Mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse, parte por lo que había dicho Nowaki, pero el verdadero motivo era porque, si Nowaki era similar a Akihiko en lo sensible, él debería estar deseando la muerte con tal de calmar su dolor.

Inconscientemente, estreché más la mano de Nowaki, en busca de fuerzas.

* * *

(USAGI)

*"-Usagi-san, empieza la excavación de ese lado. Cuando el túnel pasa a través de esto, serás capaz de sentir la felicidad de la vida…"*

Aquella vez que me había distanciado de Misaki por culpa de mi padre, Misaki me dijo eso en cuanto hicimos un montículo de arena.

Me hallaba sentado sobre la suave arena del mar y recordaba aquella vez en que habíamos excavado un túnel y nuestras manos se encontraron para luego juntar nuestros labios bajo el silencio de la noche. Supe que estaríamos juntos por siempre desde aquella vez pero, nunca creí que llegaría un día como este.

*"-Así que, de ahora en adelante, ¡Creo que quiero estar junto a Usagi-san!"*

Esa declaración tan repentina que me había impulsado a besarlo luego de que nuestras manos se juntaron bajo el túnel. Permanecía como una huella imborrable en mi corazón, era tan difícil el que Misaki me dijera esas cosas que prefería matarme a que dejarlas ene l olvido.

Hundí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, escondiendo mis lágrimas silenciosas.

-Señor… - una voz masculina me despertó - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, sólo para notar que ya había oscurecido. Me puse en pie, sacudiéndome la arena.

-Perdone la molestia – murmuré con voz ronca, caminando hacia mi deportivo

Ingresé con pesadez a mi automóvil, encendiendo el motor. Apoyé ambas manos en el volante, serrando mis puños con fuerza.

**"-Hey, Usagi-san, ¿No exageras con esto? Sólo irás a una cita conmigo. Lo sabes

-No, es porque es una cita contigo que hago todo esto…"**

Suspiré profundamente, pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban sobre el parabrisas, como recuerdos que resurgían de mi mente. Era una total agonía.

Frené en seco ante la señal de alto que por poco y no noto.

Miré con espanto hacia el frente, ¿Si hubiese habido alguien más frente a mí? ¿Si me hubiera accidentado? La señal cambió a verde y yo permanecí estático, escuchando cómo los carros detrás de mí empezaban a protestar con sus bocinas. Avancé luego de un buen tiempo.

Agotado tanto física como mentalmente, llegué a mi departamento.

Ni un solo ruido, ni una sola luz… Nada… el silencio era abrumador. Sin ánimo alguno, me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

* * *

(MISAKI)

Ahora me hallaba solo en la habitación, únicamente con la compañía de las enfermeras y médicos que iban i venían sin más. Me sentía confundido y no recordaba nada en la Universidad con claridad pero, lo que más me tenía confundido y preocupado, era aquel hombre que se había ido con una mirada melancólica, ¿Quién era él?

-Misaki… - entró una persona ligeramente mayor que yo

-Oh… ¿Quién eres?

Se detuvo sorprendido a unos pasos de mí.

-¿No me… recuerdas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Somos mejores amigos en la Universidad, ¿Recuerdas? Soy Sumi-senpai

-Sumi…senpai… - repetí sin recordar

-Vine en cuanto supe de tu accidente – comentó preocupado – Tu hermano me ha contado que no recuerdas nada de tu vida en la Universidad…

-Senpai, si somos mejores amigos, tal vez puedas ayudarme a recordar – sugerí esperanzado

-Ah… bueno…

-Quiero recordar todo, Senpai pero, deseo saber quién era ese hombre…

-¿Eh? ¿Hombre?

-Sí, sus ojos eran color malva y cabello rubio platinado… - lo describí

-Oh, se trata del afamado escritor Usami Akihiko – respondió

-Usami… - no lo recordaba

-Pero – se sentó a mi lado – No debes prestar atención a sus palabras

-¿Por qué no?

Volteó hacia los lados y, una vez que se aseguró, tomó mi mano.

-Misaki, tal vez no lo recuerdas pero… tú y yo somos algo más que amigos, ¿Comprendes?

-Más que… amigos – llevé una mano a mi cabeza

Sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de un sentimiento que había aflorado en mí, un sentimiento maravilloso, una sensación increíble…

-Usami-sensei… no ha hecho más que intervenir, es por eso que te accidentaste

No recordaba nada sobre el accidente.

-Discutimos a causa de sus palabras y te fuiste sin decir más, ¿Recuerdas? Ambos estábamos afectados por esas palabras…

Vagos recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, todo era confuso… Sólo recordaba una tristeza muy profunda antes del accidente, ¿Era verdad lo que decía, Sumi Senpai?

Me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Misaki… estaba muy preocupado por ti y casi me da un infarto cuando me enteré de que estabas en un hospital. De ahora en adelante, ya no debes de vivir más con Usami-sensei, vivirás conmigo como lo habíamos planeado…

Tal vez se debía a que no recordaba a Sumi Senpai pero, en ese abrazo, sentí absolutamente nada. No sabía si era verdad o no pero sólo lo tenía a él para recordar.

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Estando en el departamento, recibí una llamada en mi celular por parte de Senpai.

-¿Senpai, sucede algo? – pregunté

-No es nada importante en realidad pero – habló – hace poco un compañero de la Universidad de ese chico vino a visitarlo

-¿Y qué con ello?

-No lo sé, es sólo que le decía cosas raras y los estercaba de forma rara

-Senpai, ¿Estaba espiándolos?

-Fue inevitable – se explicó – Me mandaron para hacerle algunos análisis y cuando llegué, estaba ese muchacho en su habitación… Se veían tan cariñosos que no quise interrumpirlos

-¿Cariñosos? Pero…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no es nada

-Como sea, sólo quería asegurarme un poco y pensé en llamarte a ti antes que a su hermano

-No es necesario que llame a su hermano, Senpai. Agradezco que me lo haya dicho antes

-No hay problema

Colgué, con la mano aún en el auricular. Ese chico al que se refería Senpai, definitivamente no era Usami-sensei pero me preocupaba el que dijera que estaban muy cariñosos. Traté de pensar, tal vez Senpai lo había malinterpretado.

-Nowaki, ¿Quién era? – interrumpió Hiro-san

-Era Senpai – respondí

-Oh, ¿Emergencias?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sólo me habló para informarme que un chico estaba muy cariñoso con el chico accidentado

-¿Un chico?

-Sí, pero lo más probables es que Senpai lo haya malinterpretado

-Tal vez…

Lo estreché entre mis brazos cariñosamente.

-Pero podemos ser otros los cariñosos – murmuré a su oído

Hiro-san se sonrojó.

-¡No digas estupideces! – gruñó

* * *

Nota: las frases que recuerda Usagi y se hallan entre asteriscos (*…*) son conversaciones tomadas del manga de Junjou , tomo 12, capítulo 2. ¡Es hermoso este capítulo, tienen que leerlo si no lo han leído! Y si ya lo leyeron, estarán de acuerdo conmigo que es muy bonito ese capítulo TToTT

Lo que está encerrado entre doble asterisco (**…**) es sacado del tomo 3, capítulo 1. También sale en el anime pero no me acuerdo qué capítulo era TT^TT Ni modos, tendré que volver a ver Junjou XD

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo jejeje.

Perdón si lo estoy haciendo muy largo pero si lo hago corto no quedaría como yo quiero y estaría insatisfecha jojo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(HIROKI)

Me hallaba en brazos de Nowaki cuando desperté, sentía su regular respiración a mi espalda. Aún pensaba en los acontecimientos que había sucedido durante estos días, imaginando el dolor de Akihiko.

Debía de haber algo que pudiésemos hacer para que ese chico llamado Misaki recordara a Akihiko y pudiesen solucionar finalmente sus diferencias. Una pequeña disputa era cosa de nada en comparación a la situación que ahora se estaba dando.

Nowaki despertó, besándome suavemente en el cuello. Ante su caricia, me sonrojé de sobre manera. Fue cuando pensé en una posibilidad.

-¡Nowaki! – giré hacia él

-¿Qué sucede, Hiro-san? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando una reacción típica de mí

-¿El cuerpo recuerda? – pregunté

-¿Eh?

-Una vez leí que pese a que una persona no tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada, el cuerpo aún sigue recordando, ¿Crees que sea verdad?

-No lo sé… Realmente lo desconozco

Medité en silencio por un momento.

-Nowaki, ¿Han dado a ese chico de alta?

-Ah, sí. Escuché que hoy lo dieron de alta, ¿Por qué?

-Vístete – ordené, poniéndome en pie – Tenemos pendientes qué hacer

-¿Pendientes?

-Debemos secuestrar a alguien

-¿Secuestrar? Hiro-san…

No le di tiempo para protestar, pues me había metido al baño.

Si los libros tenían algo de razón, era probable que el chico aún recordara a Akihiko pero, para eso, se necesitaba que ambos estuviesen juntos. Si bien mi amigo no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, los obligaríamos a tener un tiempo a solas.

Llamamos a casa del hermano mayor para pedir informes del chico pero, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir que no se hallaba en casa pues había salido con un amigo de la Universidad.

Eso representaba un problema, no obstante, ese chico era estudiante de la universidad y era hijo del escritor Sumi Ryouichi. No fue difícil conseguir la dirección de la casa de ese chico.

Otro problema más, no se hallaban en casa pues, de acuerdo a los informes de uno de sus sirvientes, había salido a dar una vuelta al parque.

-Escucha, Nowaki – le dije – Debemos reunirlos

Asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-Dejo en tus manos a ese chico, nos veremos en la estación de trenes a las 12 en punto, ¿De acuerdo?

-Confía en mí, Hiro-san

Ambos tomamos caminos opuestos.

* * *

(NOWAKI)

Caminé por el parque en busca de ese chico, había más gente de lo normal debido a que eran vacaciones pero, aún así logré encontrarlos.

Los observé a lo lejos mientras ellos se hallaban sentados en una banca.

Repentinamente, el mayor atrajo al menor en un rápido movimiento, juntando sus labios en un fugaz beso. Noté un sonrojo en el chico pero, a la vez, cierto rechazo. Lo más probable era que él no correspondiera a los sentimientos del mayor.

-Oh, ¿Nowaki?

Giré para encarar a la persona que me llamaba.

-Senpai, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-He venido a tomar un poco de aire fresco – respondió – Hoy tengo el día libre así que quise aprovecharlo para descansar un poco

-Ya veo

-¿Y qué haces aquí? No veo a tu compañero Kamijou – observó, buscando a mi alrededor

-Oh, bueno… yo…

-¿Eh? ¿No es el chico que hace poco sufrió un accidente?

Asentí.

-Así que después de todo si eran lo que sospechaba

-Se equivoca – corregí – El mayor no está haciendo más que engañar a ese chico, se está aprovechando de su falta de amnesia

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No pregunte, Senpai. Sólo lo sé

-Nowaki, no me digas que…

-No es lo que piensa – respondí nervioso

-¡Tsk! Como sea… está mal que ese chico se aproveche de la situación de ese chico

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, debo reunirlo con la verdadera persona con la que estaba

-Entiendo, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Senpai era astuto en esta clase de situaciones, debo de confesar que yo no hubiese sido capaz de elaborar un plan como el de él.

Se acercó a la pareja.

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Tsumori y soy médico en el hospital en donde te encontrabas, ¿Cierto?

Asintió el menor.

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor – observó, a lo que el chico asintió nuevamente - ¿Tú eres amigo de él? – se refirió al mayor

-Sí, somos compañeros en la universidad

-Oh, eso es genial, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

-¿Eh? Su…pongo…

Ambos se alejaron un poco, dándome la oportunidad de raptar (o algo así) a Misaki.

-¿Qué…? ¿No eres el médico que…?

-Lo siento, Misaki-chan – me disculpé – Pero hay alguien con el que debes de verte

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

-Sólo te pido que confíes en mí – alargué mi mano hacia él - ¿De acuerdo?

Dudó en tomar mi mano, volteando a ver al chico que estaba con él. Luego de unos momentos, asintió, tomando mi mano.

* * *

(USAGI)

Desperté con pesadez a la mañana siguiente, aún sintiendo los estragos del día anterior. Por unos momentos, pensé que todo había sido tan sólo una pesadilla y que Misaki estaría en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Caminé hacia la cocina, esperanzado. Sólo me llevé una terrible desilusión.

La cocina era tan silenciosa sin él en ella.

Tomé una taza e intenté servirme un poco de café. La taza explotó, provocándome una herida en el dedo. La sangre empezó a brotar de éste, lo contemplé en silencio.

Tal vez, lo mejor era dejar a Misaki que siguiera con una vida normal. Si yo no lo hubiese forzado a amarme, él sería un chico normal. Ya no tendría inconvenientes en la Universidad por mi causa e inclusive, tal vez llegaría a formar una familia normal en un futuro.

Yo sólo sería una molestia en su vida… una terrible molestia…

Aún me atormentaban las palabras de Sumi de aquella vez.

"-…Porque, con Misaki fue así, ¿Cierto?..."

Si lo pensaba un poco, nunca me aseguré de que Misaki sintiera lo mismo que yo cuando lo forcé a tener relaciones conmigo. Me mata la posibilidad de que Misaki sólo haya estado conmigo por compromiso y no realmente por amor.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Era Hiroki.

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? – refutó, tomándome de la mano para jalarme

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté

-No preguntes y lleva las llaves de tu auto – ordenó

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te dije, no preguntes

Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, en donde Hiroki me hizo conducir hacia la estación de trenes.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu dedo? – preguntó en el camino

-Un accidente con una taza

-¡Qué torpe! Al menos debiste curarlo…

¿Cómo curarlo si había sido Misaki el que lo había hecho con anterioridad?

Llegamos finalmente a la estación de trenes y Hiroki consultó su reloj.

-Escucha, aguarda un momento, ¿Quieres?

Descendió del auto pero, antes de bajar completamente, agregó:

-No desaproveches esta oportunidad – cerró la puerta

Luego de unos momentos de espera, hicieron subir a Misaki, quien me miró confundido y regresó la vista hacia la pareja que nos despedía.

-Buena suerte – desearon ambos

La confusión me invadió un momento, ¿En dónde había quedado el verdadero Usami Akihiko? Yo no era la clase de persona que preguntaba si era su deseo, simplemente lo hacía. Esta vez, no titubeé, pise a fondo el acelerador.

* * *

(MISAKI)

Llegamos a la estación de trenes, en donde nos topamos con el profesor Kamijou que había estado anteriormente en el hospital, ¿Debía encontrarme con el que al parecer era mi profesor de literatura?

-Menos mal que están aquí – le habló al doctor Kusama

-Misaki-kun – me habló – Confía en nosotros, ¿Sí? Todo esto es por el bien de tus recuerdos…

Me confundió, ¿Qué era lo que hacían por mi bien?

Me condujo hasta un deportivo rojo, haciéndome ingresar en él.

Para mi sorpresa, el conductor era Usami Akihiko.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había acelerado a fondo.

Me sentí un tanto incómodo por lo que me había advertido Sumi Senpai pero, a la vez, me sentía vagamente familiarizado con este ambiente. Posé mi vista en el dedo sangrante de Usami – sensei.

-Usami – sensei… su dedo…

-Está bien – respondió – Sólo fue un accidente, traté de servirme café en una taza pero explotó

Esa frase me recordaba a algo pero, ¿A qué? Busqué entre mis cosas un vendaje para colocarlo en su dedo en una señal de alto.

-Oh, gracias… - respondió un tanto asombrado

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunté

-A la playa – respondió

-¿A la playa? ¿No queda eso lejos?

-Tendremos una vacaciones ahí – respondió – Te ayudaré a recordar

No supe qué hacer, ¿Confiar o desconfiar? De alguna forma, me sentía muy bien a su lado e inexplicablemente, mi corazón latía con fuerza y emoción, como si ansiara algo, ¿Sería Usami-sensei una pieza fundamental en mis recuerdos?


	12. Chapter 12

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(USAGI)

Tres días, lo intentaría por tres días, si Misaki no lograba recordarme, lo dejaría en paz y saldría por completo de su vida, por muy doloroso que fuese.

-¿Has logrado recordar algo? – le pregunté

-No realmente – respondió un tanto temeroso – Sumi Senpai trata de ayudarme pero…

-¿Pero?

-No es nada – finalizó, no queriendo entablar una conversación

Maldito Sumi Senpai, me hacía rabiar el saber que Misaki había estado con él. Era una persona que no me agradaba en lo absoluto puesto que sólo intervenía entres nosotros dos, siempre diciendo palabras inapropiadas en momentos inapropiados.

Llegamos a la playa, en donde alquilé la suite del hotel. Ingresamos al lugar, Misaki entró por delante y yo le seguí, como siempre… Al verlo de espaldas, anhelaba tanto estrecharlo entre mis brazos y besarlo con desesperación pero… no deseaba presionarlo ni forzarlo como cuando recién nos conocíamos.

-¡Increíble! – exclamó, admirando el lugar y la vista – Nunca había estado en un lugar como este

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"Lo has estado" Quería gritar y aclarar todo, sin embargo, preferí callar. Él lo descubriría solo con ayuda del tiempo.

-¿Te parece si descansamos? – sugerí - Aún debes estar cansado

Asintió.

-Tomaré un baño, así que siéntete libre – dije, dirigiéndome a la ducha

Estuve por un largo rato bajo el chorro de agua, era ahora cuando necesitaba más de fuerzas para poder afrontar toda esta tempestad.

Salí de ducharme y el sol estaba próximo a ocultarse.

Misaki dormía apaciblemente y, sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué más para poder contemplarlo. Estiré una mano para acariciar suavemente su rostro.

-Lo…siento… - murmuró entre sueños, dejando escapar una lágrima

Aparté la mano bruscamente, temblando por aquellas palabras salidas en susurros de sus labios, ¿A quién le pedía perdón?

Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en mis nuevamente.

-Uh… ¿Usami-sensei? – despertó, frotándose los ojos para luego fijarse en mí - ¿Por qué está llorando…?

Salí de la habitación apresuradamente, no quería que Misaki me viese llorando al igual que aquella vez en que Takahiro me había roto el corazón.

-¡Usami-sensei! – gritó detrás de mí

No me llames así… llámame Usagi-san como solías hacerlo.

* * *

(MISAKI)

Me quedé profundamente dormido debido a que aún me encontraba extenuado por el reciente accidente. Entre sueños, sentí una agradable calidez que me brindaba protección y amor, era un sentimiento tan agradable que me impulsó a decir "lo siento" debido a que no recordaba de dónde brotaba aquella sensación.

Abrí los ojos y me topé con Usami-sensei observándome con melancolía. Unas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y, sin saber la razón, mi corazón se encogió al verlo así.

Había algo en él que hacía que los recuerdas quisieran surgir nuevamente, sin embargo, había algo que me lo impedía.

Intenté preguntar la razón pero él se echó a correr fuera de la habitación.

Decidí seguirlo pues estaba seguro de que no era la persona que Senpai me había descrito, pese a que confiaba en él, había algo que me decía que no era verdad todo eso acerca de nuestra relación.

Lo halle a la orilla del mar, construyendo, distraídamente, un montículo de arena. Me acerqué lentamente.

-Ah… ¿Usami-sensei…?

Continuaba construyendo el montículo.

Me senté en silencio a su lado, mientras él empezaba a excavar con cierta desesperación.

Lo ayudé con la excavación.

"Serás capaz de sentir la felicidad de la vida si el túnel cruza al montículo" Era algo que había escuchado hace años. Tal vez, si lo ayudaba, ambos podríamos sonreír un poco.

¿Quién era Usami-sensei? ¿Era un simple escritor en mi vida? ¿Un simple amigo de Niichan que hacía de mi casero? Si Niichan estaba casado con Neechan y ahora vivían aquí, ¿Por qué continuaba viviendo con Usami-sensei?

El túnel se abrió paso entre nosotros, encontrándose nuestras manos, el agua lavó la arena, dejándolas al descubierto. La mano de él y mí estaban entrelazadas.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Esa sensación fría y cálida a la vez… sus largas manos… esa mirada melancólica….

Repentinamente, sentí la necesidad de disculparme con él, sin saber la razón.

Las olas eran el único sonido entre nosotros, mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban… Era… como si nuestros latidos estuviesen conectados, ¿De quién serían estos latidos?

-Tal vez… - habló finalmente, soltando mi mano – Debemos regresar, ya es hora de cenar

Mi corazón se sintió desolado en cuanto dejó de sentir esa contrastante sensación proveniente de las manos de Usami-sensei.

Empezó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más y más de mí, ¿Por qué esta sensación tan doliente?

* * *

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUÉ JEJEJEJE

EN ESTOS CAPÍTULOS, SÓLO MENCIONARÉ A USAGI Y A MISAKI PORQUE HARÉ ALUSIÓN A LOS TRES DÍAS QUE VAN A PASAR JUNTOS ELLOS ^-^

PERDÓN SI LOS CAPÍTULOS SON CORTOS JEJEJE


	13. Chapter 13

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(MISAKI)

Lo vi alejarse de mí, tratando de controlar estos desesperados latidos. Impulsivamente, me puse en pie rápidamente y le di alcance, gritando su nombre.

-Usami-sensei… espere…

Se detuvo, dándose media vuelta para encararme.

-Yo… lo siento… - me disculpé, sin saber la razón

Me miró sorprendido, sin entender del todo.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – en su voz había una chispa de esperanza

-Realmente no lo sé, yo… sólo siento que debo disculparme con usted… tal vez, por no poder recordarlo…

Su mirada se ensombreció.

Agaché la mirada, avergonzado.

Sin esperarlo, Usami-sensei me tomó por ambas manos, uniendo su rostro al mío.

Choques eléctricos invadieron mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios estaban unidos a los míos. Era una sensación agradable pero el constante recuerdo de las palabras de Senpai me confundían, impidiéndome gozar plenamente de aquel beso.

Lentamente separó sus labios de los míos, esperando alguna respuesta por parte mía. Ante mi confuso silencio, se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y me dejé caer sobre la arena pues mis piernas languidecían a falta del firme sustento de los brazos de Usami.

Me llevé una mano al corazón, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. Mis labios habían respondido un poco, como si estuviesen acostumbrados pero, ¿Por qué estaban acostumbrados? Mi cabeza empezaba a doler a causa de los pensamientos confusos.

Me recosté en la arena, contemplando el amanecer que ya estaba próximo.

* * *

(USAGI)

Mi corazón estaba destrozado al no haber respuesta por parte de Misaki. Anteriormente, cuando solía besarlo, su primera reacción era alejarse y decirme de cosas (sonreí al recordar sus reacciones). Tal vez me lastimaba un poco al tener esas reacciones pero, pasado el tiempo, llegué a comprender que era por simple vergüenza de mostrar sus sentimientos, él me lo había dicho aquella vez que viajamos a Sapporo.

Ahora que no reaccionaba siquiera al roce mis labios con los suyos, me lastimaba profundamente, me destrozaba por completo.

El sol empezaba a salir a mis espaldas, anunciando el segundo de tres días que tenía para hacerlo recobrar la memoria.

Debía de aprovechar al máximo los días que me restaban.

Aguardé en la habitación hasta que finalmente regresó Misaki, tratando de evitar mi mirada.

-¿Qué te parece tener una especie de cita? – pregunté

-Sí – respondió sin mirarme a los ojos

Tenía miedo de haber hecho mal en besarlo pues la poca confianza que me tenía la pude haber perdido por ese impulso que no pude controlar.

Nos marchamos del hotel, siendo el trayecto un tanto incómodo.

-Regresaremos al departamento para que puedas cambiarte – comenté

-Sí – respondió distraídamente

Llegamos al departamento.

-¡Increíble! ¡Usami-sensei, es enorme su departamento! – exclamó al ingresar

-No deberías sorprenderte – respondí, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta – Después de todo…

Me miró, esperando la continuación.

-No es nada – finalicé – Tu habitación está arriba

-Gracias, estaré listo en un… - fijó su vista en Suzuki-san

-¿Qué sucede? – posé mi vista en donde la de él

-Ese oso…

-Su nombre es Suzuki-san, es mi oso predilecto

-Oh…ya veo… - subió lentamente por las escaleras

Caminé hacia la cocina para distraerme un poco.

* * *

(MISAKI)

El haber visto a ese oso llamado Suzuki-san me hizo tener vagos recuerdos.

Abrí la primer puerta con la que me topé, encontrando el paraíso de los juguetes. Había juguetes de todo tipo: osos de felpa de todo tamaño, muñecos, construcciones en miniatura, etc. Ingresé a la habitación con cautela, vigilando que Usami no viese. Me senté en la cama, mirando el panorama de juguetes a mi alrededor. Era un ambiente tan familiar, que provocaba el resurgimiento de vagos recuerdos y, a su vez, un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me recosté, abrazando una almohada.

* * *

(USAGI)

Fumaba en la cocina, tratando de pensar en la forma de que él pudiese recordar todo, anhelaba el que me llamase Usagi-san nuevamente… Me paseé inquietamente por la cocina, aguardando a que él bajase…

Pasó el tiempo y no bajaba, es más, no escuchaba ruido siquiera.

Subí las escaleras, encaminándome a su cuarto, sin embargo, me detuve al ver la puerta de mi habitación abierta. Ahí estaba él, durmiendo pacíficamente.

Se le veía tan tranquilo que no tuve el valor para despertarlo. Lo acomodé en la cama, cubriéndolo con las sábanas y colocando a Suzuki-san a su lado. Tenía la esperanza de que al despertar en un ambiente familiar, lograse recordar todo.

* * *

(MISAKI)

En sueño acudían recuerdos, una dulce y familiar voz que susurraba mi nombre a los lejos....

"Misaki…Misaki…" susurraba. Me veía despertando en una sala, totalmente desorientado, mientras alguien me miraba con los brazos cruzados. Me incorporaba perezosamente, mientras la persona fijaba su mirada en mí "¿Qué sucede?" pregunté aún perdido en el sueño. Tenía una camisa en la mano y, antes de poder dar explicaciones, me había tomado en brazos, subiendo por unas escaleras y abriendo la puerta de una habitación…

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome igual de desorientado que en mis sueños, me espanté al verme rodeado de tantos juguetes. Finalmente recordé que me había quedado dormido en la habitación.

Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor, me incorporé lentamente, tratando de ajustar mis ojos a la oscuridad. Una vez que me acostumbré, tanteé el suelo para salir de la habitación. Usami se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala y me sentí terrible al caer en la cuenta de que me había dormido en su habitación.

Me acerqué a él para cubrirlo con una sábana pues empezaba a hacer frío, sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir cómo me atraía hacia él, estrechándome entre sus brazos y colocándome bajo él.

-Ah… - sin evitarlo, me sonrojé - ¿Usami-sensei?

Él parecía igualmente desorientado.

-Misaki… yo… - se incorporó rápidamente – lo siento, fue un… un impulso

Esta escena me pareció tan familiar que tuve que resistirme al impulso de atraerlo nuevamente a mis brazos.

-¿Pudiste descansar un poco?

Asentí.

-Siento haberme dormido en su cama

-No te preocupes – había un deje de melancolía en su voz - ¿Tienes hambre?

Miré hacia la ventana y noté que ya había oscurecido.

-Un poco – respondí

-Bien, alístate e iremos a cenar. Ponte algo formal para vestir

-De acuerdo pero… no es necesario eso, puedo preparar algo y…

-Quiero invitarte a cenar así que no hay problema, Misaki

Me alisté en un santiamén, usando uno de los trajes que Usami-sensei me había comprado con anterioridad. Era extraño, al estar usando el traje, sentía una especie de corazonada.

* * *

(USAGI)

Mientras Misaki se arreglaba, no dejaba de pasearme inquieto en la sala debido al incidente de hace unos momentos. Realmente había sido un impulso pues pensé que todo no había más que una terrible pesadilla y Misaki regresaba de la Universidad para regañarme por haber hecho un desastre en el departamento, después, al verme dormido, me cubriría con una manta y yo lo abrazaría cuando él se acercara. Fue horrible al darme cuenta de que no había soñado… en verdad él no me recordaba.

Finalmente bajó y ambos partimos hacia el restaurant, deseaba revivir cada salida que había tenido con él, cada cena… cada beso… todo, absolutamente todo, deseaba que volviese a su mente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté en el transcurso de nuestra cena

-Bastante bien – respondió – Ya no me duelen las costillas

Sonrió como solía hacerlo, no pudiendo evitar el sonreír para él.

-Últimamente – continuó – he tenido algunos recuerdos

Mi corazón saltó de júbilo.

-Sin embargo – siempre tenía que haber un pero – no veo a las personas y no identifico del todo las voces

-Ya veo – traté de ocultar mi desilusión

-Es curioso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Siempre que estoy con Usami-sensei… surgen algunos recuerdos

Traté de no atragantarme con el vino.

-Seguramente es porque he pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Usami-sensei – se respondió, tratando de reír

Mis labios trataron de responder pero me había quedado pasmado con sus palabras, ¿Qué podría decirle? Antes de poder responder algo, se puso en pie.

-Voy al baño – se excusó

* * *

(MISAKI)

Camino al baño, me preguntaba la razón que me había motivado a decirle esas cosas a Usami-sensei, ¿Por qué le había dicho semejante cosa? Era seguro que lo malinterpretara.

Una vez en el baño, me apoyé en el tocador.

-¿Eh? ¿Chibi-tan? – habló una voz detrás de mí

Giré.

-¿Perdón? Creo que me confunde…

-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, me informaron acerca de tu accidente Misaki-kun – se explicó

Desconocía totalmente al tipo que se presentaba frente a mí.

-Veo que aún no recuerdas… Soy Ryuichiro Isaka, director ejecutivo en Marukawa – extendió su mano

La apreté.

-¿Marukawa? Usami-sensei trabaja ahí

-En efecto, es una persona de carácter difícil para trabajar pero – se encogió de hombros – es realmente bueno cuando trabaja en serio, así que no puedo quejarme

Era una persona que me inspiraba desconfianza de alguna forma.

-Como sea – continuó – No es bueno que estés cerca de él

Mi corazón se irritó un poco sin saber la razón.

-Verás – se explicó – El que Akihiko viva con un hombre y se niegue a salir con alguien más, es problemático respecto a su carrera…

¿Estaba siendo… una molestia?

-Además… ¿Cuál es el caso de vivir con alguien prescindible de tu vida? Pienso que sería mejor si vivieras con tu Niichan o con algún amigo

Me sentía incómodo.

-Ah… debo… debo regresar – me excusé torpemente

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho – finalizó

Abatido, regresé al lado de Usami.

* * *

(USAGI)

-¿Misaki? ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté al verlo absorto en sus pensamientos

-Nada – respondió, tomando asiento

Después de eso, costó mucho trabajo hacer hablar a Misaki pues constantemente se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cuál era el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor?

La hora de regresar llegó y, cuando salía del estacionamiento, me pareció ver a Isaka-san a lo lejos. Seguramente había sido mi imaginación pero… podría ser una explicación al distraimiento de Misaki, me desagradaba que él hablase con Isaka pues siempre terminaba con dudas que lo lastimaban… por otra, no podría afectarle si no me recordaba aún.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio y Misaki se había quedado dormido.

Un día… sólo me quedaba un día para lograr que me recordase…

Apoyé ambos brazos en el volante, hundiendo mi rostro entre éstos… Si tan sólo Misaki me recordara…

* * *

JEJEJEJE PERDÓN POR LA TRADANZA PERO HA HABIDO DEMASIADAS FRUSTRACIONES XD

ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO TT^TT


	14. Chapter 14

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(USAGI)

Inició el tercer y último día que intentaría hacer que los recuerdos de Misaki volviesen, estaba decidido, si él no me recordaba, desistiría de todo intento y regresaría a Inglaterra para tratar de olvidar todo.

Lo desperté muy temprano pues deseaba aprovechar al máximo el día.

Misaki bostezó en cuanto le desperté.

-¿Usami-sensei? – se frotó los ojos

-Date prisa y vístete – susurré

-¿Saldremos?

-Sí, así que date prisa

Salí de la habitación, impaciente por iniciar mi recorrido con él.

Una vez que salió, no perdí más tiempo y lo jalé hacia el estacionamiento con excitación porque el recorrido empezara… la esperanza se negaba a ceder, aún había posibilidades de que Misaki me recordara.

Reconstruiría cada paso de la cita que él me había enseñado.

-¿A dónde iremos, Usami-sensei? – me preguntó, dando un ligero bostezo

-Iremos a cenar a un restaurant familiar, deseo saber lo que es - mentí

-Ya veo

El desayuno fue agradable para ambos pues platicamos amenamente sobre los recuerdos de él de cuando Takahiro le contaba historias acerca de que él era un topo con forma de humano y que volvería a ser uno de no portarse Misaki bien. Recordaba aquellas épocas cuando Takahiro solía venir a mis casa para pedirme consejos.

Nuestro siguiente destino fue el ir de compras.

-¡Waa! ¡El nuevo tomo de la manga "The Kan"!

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría al verlo tan animado.

-¿Lo quieres?

Amaba la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cada que él veía algo de su agrado.

Cada artículo que encontraba de la manga favorito de Misaki, no dudaba en comprárselo, si bien no me recordaba por lo que fuimos, esperaba que al menos me recordara por lo que fui después del accidente.

-¡Usami-sensei es el mejor! – comentó con emoción luego de las compras – Mi vida es tan feliz con "The Kan"

Sonreí.

-Vayamos al acuario, escuché que hay pichones de pingüinos

-¿En serio? ¡Quiero verlos!

No pude contener el inocente impulso de acariciar su cabeza.

-Tranquilízate – comenté – no irán a ningún lado

-Lo siento – se disculpó, aun conservando su sonrisa

Llegamos al acuario.

-Usami-sensei, ¿Puedo ir al baño antes de seguir? – me preguntó

-Sí, estaré fumando en el sector de descanso

Me senté en el sector, sacando un cigarrillo. Lo contemplé por un momento, recordando lo que solía decirme Misaki "…Hueles a cigarrillo, Usagi-san… debes de dejar de fumar tanto o podría matarte…" Tal vez… podría hacer el intento de dejarlo…

* * *

(MISAKI)

El desayuno en el restaurant familiar… las compras… el acuario… estos acontecimientos eran como un déjà vu… sentía que todo esto ya lo había vivido…

-¿Misaki? – me habló un hombre de cabello castaño

-Ah… lo siento, ¿Lo conozco?

Enarcó una ceja.

-Así que era verdad – murmuró – No importa, soy el hermano mayor de Akihiko

-¿Hermano… mayor?

-Sí, mi nombre es Haruhiko Usami

-Oh…

Miró hacia la sala de espera.

-¿Has venido con Akihiko? – preguntó

Asentí.

-Veo que al menos lo recuerdas a él

-Bueno, realmente no lo recuerdo… no recuerdo a nadie que haya conocido durante mis estudios en la Universidad

-¿En verdad? ¿Y por qué estás con Akihiko?

-Es… - tenía razón, ¿Por qué estaba con él? – una recomendación del médico

Me miró con cierta duda.

-Así que… nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, te han dicho quién solías ser

Negué con cierta duda.

Suspiró.

-No lo recuerdas pero nuestra relación como hermanos es pésima

Traté de intervenir.

-Por favor, permíteme terminar antes de que me arrepienta – guardé silencio – Tú y mi hermano menor son… amantes

Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

-Te ruego y me creas – continuó – No sé la razón por la cual él te lo esté ocultando pero… te aprecio demasiado como para ocultarte algo tan importante como eso…

Los recuerdos pulsaban en mi cabeza, presionándome para que recordara.

-Cuando intenté separarte de él, te negaste y creo que es noble esa decisión que tomaste anteriormente… por eso no me quedaré callado al ver cómo se olvidan…

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, tratando de controlar el dolor de cabeza.

Posó una mano en mi hombro.

-No te presiones, estoy seguro de que los recuerdos surgirán a su debido tiempo, sin embargo, te advierto una cosa, puede que la presión social sea fuerte pero no debes de rendirte, ¿Has entendido?

Asentí con lentitud.

Estaba por retirarse.

-Una cosa más – se detuvo en el marco de la salida – No le digas a él que me has visto

Me dejó solo con mis recuerdos que intentaban resurgir.

Cuando estuve un poco más tranquilo, salí al encuentro de Usami-sensei.

-Perdone la demora – me disculpe, mientras él apagaba su cigarrillo

-No hay problema, sigamos

El olor a cigarrillo… era un olor familiar…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No – respondí

En el trayecto, no pude dejar de pensar en las palabras del supuesto hermano mayor de Usami-sensei, ¿Era verdad lo que me había dicho? Amantes… había dicho que éramos amantes… si realmente lo éramos, ¿Era esa la causa por la que me sentía tan a gusto a su lado? Eso explicaría las sensaciones que recorrieron a mi cuerpo cuando me besó… sin embargo, aún estaban las palabras de Senpai, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién debía creerle?

Luego de la visita al acuario, fuimos a la feria, finalizando el recorrido en la gran rueda, desde la que se podía ver la torre de Tokio.

Subimos a una de las cestas, mientras admirábamos el paisaje que empezaba a aparecer conforme subíamos.

-¿Te has divertido? – me preguntó

-Sí, como nunca – respondí

-Me alegra – sonrió con melancolía

Desvié mi vista hacia el paisaje, topándome con la enorme torre que se presentaba…

-¡Encontré la torre…! – me interrumpí abruptamente, ante la fuerte punzada en mi cabeza

-¡Misaki! ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Usami, consternado

Cuando posó sus frías manos sobre mis hombros, los recuerdos salieron de golpe… logré recordar todo…

-Estoy… estoy bien… - respondí cuando el dolor disminuyó

-¿Estás seguro?

Asentí.

Dudé en contarle la verdad… deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos y contarle lo feliz que era al haberlo recordado pero, el recordar las molestias que le causaba a él estando yo cerca de él, me hacían dudar, al igual que el silencio que él había guardado… ¿Por qué no me contó la verdad? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser alguien más el que me contara la verdad y no él? Preferí callar.

Regresamos en silencio al departamento.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado – comentó en el estacionamiento

-Sí, fue una divertida experiencia – respondí

-Será mejor descansar, te he levantado muy temprano. Además, mañana debo salir muy temprano

-Entiendo

Subimos al departamento y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación sin decir más.

Me recosté en la cama, mañana sería otro día…

* * *

(USAGI)

Me sentía terrible al haber fracasado en haber tratado de que Misaki me recordara… Sin otra alternativa, regresaría a Inglaterra.

Dormí con lágrimas en los ojos, mañana, ya me habría ido a Inglaterra.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano.

Cuando me cercioré de que Misaki dormía, bajé a la sala con mi maleta hecha. En el trayecto a mi auto, marqué al departamento de Hiroki para despedirme.

-¿Hi? – respondió malhumorado por la hora

-Hiroki, lo siento…

-¿Eh? ¿Akihiko?

-Lamento llamarte tan temprano pero sólo quería despedirme

-¿Despedirte?

-Sí, regresaré a Inglaterra

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada… sólo deseo olvidar – antes de que pudiese decir algo más, finalicé – Espero volver a verte, adiós – colgué

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Que seas feliz, Misaki…

* * *

JEJEJEJE PUES ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL FINAL

SALUDOS A TODOS!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

(HIROKI)

-¿Akihiko? – era inútil, ya había colgado

-Hiro-san… - se despertó Nowaki - ¿Qué sucede?

-Deprisa. Nowaki – me puse en pie – Debemos impedir una locura

-¿Qué?

-Akihiko se marcha a Inglaterra

-¿Y el chico?

-Al parecer aún no lo recuerda y por eso el tonto de Bakahiko quiere irse, tenemos que detenerlos.

Como la última vez, Nowaki fue en busca del chico mientras que yo iba en busca de mi amigo de la infancia.

* * *

(MISAKI)

Desperté en la mañana, no encontrando a Usagi-san.

Había dicho que tenía que salir temprano pero, ¿A dónde iría?

Aprovechando su ausencia, decidí salir a caminar.

Mis recuerdos estaban completos, inclusive yo me sentía completo al haber recordado a Usagi-san, sin embargo, la tristeza me embargaba al recordar los constantes comentarios de los demás… si permanecía a su lado, sólo sería una molestia en su carrera, no importaba lo mucho que nos amáramos, sólo sería una molestia para él, un impedimento para que él pudiese desarrollarse por completo como escritor.

Caminaba con premura a través del largo pasillo del edificio.

-¡Misaki-kun! – me gritó el médico que me había salvado en dos ocasiones

-Usted…

Tomó un respiro, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas.

-Es… - jadeaba – una locura lo que haces

-Pero… - agaché la mirada – se trata del bienestar de Usag… Usami-sensei

Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Misaki… ¿Crees que estará bien el que abandones a Usami-sensei?

-Es lo mejor – respondí, tratando de contener las lágrimas

-Lo recuerdas, ¿No es verdad?

Desvié la mirada, un tanto avergonzado. Asentí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Apenas ayer en la noche recordé todo

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que… no quiero seguir causándole problemas…

-Usami está devastado, no siente deseos de seguir si no es contigo – insistió, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules – No puedes hacerle esto

-Sé que podrá salir adelante, él es fuerte y podrá

-La fortaleza tiene un límite, ¿No lo entiendes?

Deseaba ser sordo ante las certeras palabras de él pero sabía que lo mejor era no estar junto a Usagi-san.

Ante mi silencio, me sacudió ligeramente.

-Por favor, Misaki… piensa en él… piensa en ti… ¿Serás feliz si él no lo es?

La respuesta obviamente era no pero sería feliz si no causaba daño a Usagi-san.

-Misaki, entiendo que lo difícil que puede ser para ti, ambos somos iguales porque no deseamos causar molestias a la persona que más amamos pero, ¿Sabes una cosa? Causamos más molestias cuando nos separamos de esa persona que cuando nos alejamos para no dañarlos…

_Por favor ansío verte, ansío verte_

_Si sientes que aunque estés junto a mí_

_Te invade aún la soledad_

_Solo toma mi mano y verás que el miedo se irá…_

_

* * *

  
_

(USAGI)

¿Cuál era el caso de permanecer cerca de la persona que amaba si ni siquiera me recordaba? ¿Valía la pena evocar sus recuerdos sólo para hacerlo sufrir más? Era doloroso, sí, pero al menos si Misaki llegaba a encontrar la felicidad, eso bastaría para que yo pudiese vivir en paz por siempre.

Mi vuelo rumbo a Inglaterra estaba próximo a partir.

-¡Akihiko! – era la voz inconfundible de mi amigo Hiroki

-¿Hiroki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedes irte – su voz estaba fatigada por tanto correr

-Tengo que… será mejor vivir en el lugar donde me crié

-¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma, bakahiko! ¡No puedes irte así como si nada!

-No hay motivo alguno por el cual deba permanecer aquí en Japón

-¿Qué hay del chico? El chico te ama, ¡Por Dios!

Esbocé una melancólica sonrisa.

-Eso… tal vez fue en el pasado, cuando sabía quién era… - cuando me llamaba Usagi-san, pensé

-No es propio de ti rendirte tan fácilmente, ¿A dónde se ha ido el Akihiko que conocía?

-Se ha ido para siempre – murmuré

-¿Realmente piensas abandonarlo cuando está perdido en sus recuerdos? ¿Abandonarlo cuando más necesita de ti?

Las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, realmente deseaba permanecer a su lado… sostener su mano y jamás soltarlo

_Por favor jamás me sueltes, jamás me sueltes_

_¿No ves que cerca de ti quiero estar?_

_No importa cuándo y por qué, sonríe, sonríe_

_Y así todo florecerá…_

_

* * *

  
_

(MISAKI)

-Yo sólo… - hablaba con voz temblorosa – me preocupo por Usagi-san… no quiero que esté triste

-Todo depende de ti, Misaki… recuerda aquello momentos de felicidad que solías tener estando a su lado…

_Ya sólo tendrás que sonreír a una estrella aunque sea fugaz_

_Pues al ver hacia el cielo podré saber el mensaje que tratas de enviar…_

Evoqué todos los recuerdos estando al lado de él.

El súper esponjoso y especial omelette de Usagi-san…

Las tazas rotas al tratar él de verter el café en éstas… su dedo lastimado a causa de esto…

Sus caprichos porque hiciera salchichas en forma de pulpo… su testarudez en no comer pimientos… él, tratando de pelar manzanas pese a que decía que todo el mundo podía hacerlo…

_Las trivialidades ahora son momentos para atesorar…_

¡Era un verdadero desastre en la cocina! Sin embargo, todo, absolutamente todo, lo intentó hacer por mí… deseaba ayudarme y hacerme feliz… Me preocupaba y molestaba con él por sus desastres pero todo eso se esfumaba al darme cuenta de que estaba intentándolo por mí… En verdad había brotado un amor hacia él, un amor que sólo le pertenecía a él…

_Pues has crecido en mi corazón igual a la flor que llegué a cultivar…_

-¡Misaki, decide rápido! – me sacó de mis pensamientos – Usami está a punto de partir de a Inglaterra

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo, ¿Había dicho… Inglaterra? Eso estaba muy lejos…

_Por favor ansío verte, ansío verte_

_Si sientes que aunque estés junto a mí_

_Te invade aún la soledad_

_Solo toma mi mano y verás que el miedo se irá…_

-No quiero… - susurré – no quiero perderlo…

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin control, no podía hacerme a la idea de no estar al lado de Usagi-san.

-¡No quiero que se vaya! – grité

-¡Rápido! – tomó mi mano, jalándome en dirección a donde debía de estar el aeropuerto.

* * *

(USAGI)

-Lo siento, Hiroki – traté de controlar el temblor de mi voz – No puedo seguir con este sentimiento… moriría de seguir así…

-Akihiko… - me tomó de un costado del abrigo, implorando con la mirada

-Lo siento – me solté, caminando hacia la sala en donde tomaría al vuelo

Traté de ocultar mis lágrimas silenciosas. Hasta siempre, Misaki…

_La flor podría marchitar si el agua se llega acabar_

_La espina no puede del todo proteger a la flor…_

_

* * *

  
_

(MISAKI)

Mi corazón se aceleraba al pensar en la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo, estábamos en la terminal pero una voz anunciaba que el vuelo estaba próximo a partir… Rápido… debía de ir más rápido para llegar a tiempo.

Mi corazón estaba al borde de la locura al ver a mi profesor Kamijou solo, mirando hacia la sala en donde ingresaban los pasajeros.

-¡Hiro-san! – le llamó el médico

Giró hacia nosotros.

-¡Ha entrado a la sala! – gritó - ¡Date prisa!

Sería una locura pasar a la sala pero, por Usagi-san, valía la pena y lo imposible se volvía posible… Aguarda por mí, Usagi-san…

_Pero la fuerza de nuestro amor la protegerá_

_No tengas miedo no va a marchitarse, está a salvo_

_Ya no llores más…_

Crucé la sala que me llevaría a donde Usagi, ignorando las voces que me ordenaban detenerme… No importaba si abrían fuego o si era condenado a la pena máxima… sólo deseaba volver a verlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba…

_Yo jamás voy a soltarte, voy a soltarte_

_Si sientes que aunque estés junto a mí_

_Te invade aún la soledad_

_Solo toma mi mano y verás que el miedo se irá…_

La voz pedía a los pasajeros apresurarse "¡Deprisa, Misaki! ¡Deprisa!" era lo que yo escuchaba en mi interior.

Logré divisar a Usagi a lo lejos que estaba próximo a ingresar al pasillo que lo conduciría al interior del avión.

-¡Usagi-san! – grité con todas mis fuerzas

_Aunque la espina se encaje justo en mi mano…_

Llegué a su lado, sujetando con fuerza su abrigo.

_No importa, jamás te voy a soltar_

-Lo siento – hundí mi rostro en su espalda – siento haberte hecho sufrir… jamás quiero que vuelvas a experimentar este dolor…

* * *

(USAGI)

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora al escuchar la voz de Misaki llamándome como solía hacerlo… latió a mayor velocidad cuando sujetó mi abrigo… Casi me infarto a sentir sus lágrimas sobre mi espalda.

Las lágrimas acudieron a mi rostro, girando por estrecharlo entre mis brazos y asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

-Misaki – sollocé

-Usagi… - sollozó igualmente

-Jamás vuelvas a separarte de mi lado – murmuré sin controlar las lágrimas – No lo volvería a soportar

-Jamás en la vida me separaré de ti – respondió – Usagi-san, te amo

-Y yo a ti – junté mis labios con los suyos

Pude sentir el sabor salado en mis labios de nuestras lágrimas… ¡Cuánto ansiaba volver a besarlo!

Tomados fuertemente de las manos, regresamos por donde habíamos entrado mientras escuchábamos cómo partía el avión rumbo a Inglaterra.

Nos encontramos con Hiroki y su amante Nowaki.

Estreché a Hiroki entre mis brazos, agradeciéndole por todo.

Nowaki estrechó a Misaki entre sus brazos, deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo.

De no haber sido por ellos, esta historia habría tomado otro rumbo y nos habríamos perdido el unos al otro… ¡Gracias por su ayuda!

-Usagi-san… debemos de agradecer también a tu hermano

-¿A Haruhiko?

-Sí, verás… aquella vez que fuimos al acuario, me topé con él y me contó todo acerca de nuestra relación, de no haber sido por él, no habría logrado recordar…

-Así que…

Esbocé una sonrisa, tal vez, mi hermano mayor no era del todo malo… Si bien nunca lo aceptaría, él se había preocupado porque Misaki me recordara pudiendo haberle mentido…

Gracias a todos por su ayuda… gracias Hiroki… gracias Nowaki… gracias Haruhiko…

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

  
**

NOTA: LOS FRAGMENTOS DE CANCIÓN QUE PONGO SON DE LA CANCIÓN DEL PRIMER OPENING DE JUNJOU "KIMI=HANA" ES LA LETRA TOMADA DE LA INTERPRETACIÓN DE LUIGI *¬*

* * *

WAAAAAAA AL FIN HE ACABADO!!!! AHORA SI, SIÉNTASE LIBRES DE MATARME, GOLPEARME, ETC... (EXCEPTO LENORE PENDRAGON XD) ¿VES FABY? NO SOY UNA MALVADA COMO TÚ DECÍAS... O ESO CREO TT^TT

TT^TT… ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, EN VERDAD ME ESFORCÉ EN HACERLOLO MEJOR QUE PUDE, ESPERO NO HABER FRACASADO… MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABERSE TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC Y DE ANIMARME CON SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE AYUDARON.

UN ABRAZO A TODOS Y A TODAS!!!!!


End file.
